Tu ne m'aura pas ! Foi de Draco Malfoy !
by Flo-Fol-Oeil
Summary: Lorsque Drago Malfoy s'enfuit de chez lui et qu'il rencontre sur son chemin cette sangdebourbe... Tout peut changer. En bien, en mal ou en rien du tout?
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi si ce n'est l'histoire et les personnages que j'ai inventé. Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

Note de l'auteur: Fic assez drama pour les premiers chapitres... (Je n'ai pas mis le titre complet pour le titre, il était trop long! Mais le véritable titre est bien celui juste en dessous! Bonne lecture à vous!

**Tu ne m'auras pas… mais moi, je t'aurai… foi de Drago Malfoy !**

Chapitre 1

La chaleur de cette après-midi s'était finalement achevée et avait fait place à cette soirée, encore chaude… enfin au dehors…

L'atmosphère d'habitude si tendue avait fait place, elle, a une atmosphère… mortelle. Oui, tel était le qualificatif… MORTELLE…

Là, juste devant mes yeux, il venait de la tuer. Il venait de tuer ma mère.

Il avait prononcé cette incantation, l'incantation de la MORT… et elle était tombée sur le sol de pierres froides, dans le salon du manoir.

Il était vraiment horrible. Comment avait-il pu oser faire une telle chose ?

Siça je le savais. Et si j'avais su qu'il aurait fait ça, j'aurais tout de suite accepté. Elle ne serait pas morte à l'heure qu'il est. Mais, voilà, il l'avait fait, et maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à me plier à ses exigences… non, jamais, ma mère a été tuée parce qu'elle s'opposait à lui, pour moi. Il faut au moins que j'accomplisse sa dernière volonté… me battre face à lui… m'opposer à ce monstre qu'est mon père…

Il regarda encore une fois le corps inerte de ma mère. Son regard dépourvu de tout sentiment, il se tourna vers moi, pour me dire :

- Alors, Drago, cela te suffit-il ? ou te faut-il quelque chose de plus convaincant ?

C'est comme s'il avait gueuler ces mots, qui résonnèrent une demi dizaine de fois dans mes oreilles.

Mais il aurait très bien pu dire autre chose. Je n'aurais rien répondu.

Voyant très bien mon intention, il s'approcha de moi et me frappa, une fois. Mais ce n'était rien. Je m'en moquais. Il venait d'assassiner ma mère. Quelle souffrance pouvait être pire ? il me frappa une seconde fois. Ensuite une troisième. Le sang giclait de mon nez et un filet de sang s'échappait de ma bouche.

- REPONDS ! Hurla-t-il.

Comme si j'allais lui donner cette satisfaction…

Je lui crachai au visage.

Il s'essuya la joue d'un revers de la main.

C'en était fini de moi… je savais à quoi m'attendre… au pire.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu Drago ! Hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Il m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise et me traîna à travers les couloirs du manoir, dans un escalier menant aux sous-sols, puis avec sa baguette, il ouvrit la porte et me jeta dans cette pièce. Et m'y enferma.

La pièce était dépourvue de lumière, quoi de plus normal dans un sous-sol. Mais aucun lustre, aucune lampe n'était fixée au plafond. Je m'adossai au mur et j'attendis.

Je n'arrivais pas très bien à penser. Je savais très bien que mon père, sale mangemortétait cruel, mais pas au point de tuer un membre de sa famille, et encore moins sa femme.

Et pourquoi ?

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il veut que je devienne comme lui. Un lèche-cul de ce Lord-Machin. Mais faut pas rêver. Jamais je ne ferai une telle connerie. JAMAIS !

Et ce foutu père qui pensais que je changerais d'avis s'il tuait ma mère. Ma mère… morte… sous mes yeux… la seule personne que j'aimais dans cette foutue vie…

Pourquoi devrais-je me battre ? Pour qui ?

La porte s'ouvre. je le sens qui me prend le bras pour me forcer à me relever. Je me dégage de ce monstre.

- Ne me touche pas ! Criai-je.

- C'est pas toi qui décide Drago. Alors quelle est ta réponse ? je n'attendrai pas éternellement.

- Va te faire foutre. Dis-je d'une voix neutre, froide.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. Endoloris !

Et là, je sens, pire que la douleur, la souffrance… c'est du MAL tout simplement. Je me tortille, j'essaye de ne pas crier, mais c'est impossible. Je hurle, hurle…  
Et tout d'un coupça s'arrête.

Malgré qu'il fasse noir, je sens qu'il sourie. Ce n'est pas permis.

- Alors ? Répète-t-il.

- JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! Tu m'entends, JAMAIS !

- Très bien, je reviens dans une heure. Tu as intérêt à changer d'avis.

Il claqua la porte. Il était furieux.

Et moi… j'avais mal… bizarrement les larmes ne venaient pas.

Je passai une semaine de résistance. La vie valait-elle la peine d'être vécue ? A se le demander…  
J'avais juste de quoi survivre : du pain et de l'eau. Du pain rassit et sûrement de l'eau de pluie. Toutes les trois heures, Lucius – il n'était plus mon père- se ramenait l'cul et me demandait ma réponse définitive – qui était à chaque fois négative- et donc, je subissais un Doloris, parfois deux, quand c'était la fin de la journée, enfin je suppose.

Mais au bout d'une semaine, je commençai vraiment à m'affaiblir. il fallait que je trouve un plan pour m'enfouir. mais je n'en menais pas largeça c'était sûr…

- Lève-toi !

Je me lève.

- Quelle est ta réponse ?

- J'accepte.

- Tu es bien sur ?

- Oui. Dis-je d'une voix où perçait le désespoir.

- Dans ce cas, suis-moi.

Je le suis péniblement. J'ai mal partout.

On remonte les escaliers de pierres pour se retrouver dans le hall. Et là, je béni intérieurement ma mère d'avoir garni le manoir. Un peu plus loin, il y a un gros vase digne de ce nom. Je marche lentement, et espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il ne se retourne pas à ce moment-là, je me saisi du vase et je le lance sue sa tête. Puis, une deuxième fois, il se casse en mille morceaux. Lucius tombe sur le sol, un peu assommé. Je me saisi de sa baguette et je lui lance le seul sort qui me vient à l'esprit : le sort du saucisson. Je sais, c'est débile, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de chercher le sort adéquat. Je lui fout un coup de pied dans les côtes, et je m'enfouis de ce manoir.

Je prends par le jardin, je coupe au court, sautant par dessus les haies, c'est comme si je n'avais jamais couru au paravent. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Je contourne le manoir et je sprint jusqu'à la grille de l'entrée.

Merde elle est fermée.

Vite, je fais le code. 5-9-7-0-0-6-5-3.

Oh, l'enfoiré, il a changé le code. Qu'une seule solution, grimper par dessus la grille.

Je saurais le faire, je l'ai souvent fait quand j'étais petit, pour m'amuser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis de l'autre côté, et, sans un regard en arrière, je cours.

Encore bien que la ville n'est pas trop loin du manoir. Je n'imagine même pas qu'il soit en plein cœur d'une forêt…

Je cours toujours, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps Lucius va se remettre sur pieds, alors, il me faut de l'avance. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'il va vouloir me retrouver par tous les moyens.

Mais, maintenant, une autre question se pose.

Où vais-je ?

Je n'ai même pas d'argent. Pas de vêtements. Rien. Juste une baguette magique. Vu que ce n'était pas sa baguette, il pouvait sans problème en faire usage.

Il courut encore, jusqu'à atteindre la ville… bondée de monde ! encore une de ces satanées fêtes… pppffff… ces moldus, ils ne savaient rien faire d'autres que de se promener ?

C'était un genre de fête foraine, il y avaient un grand manège de chevaux, vraiment débile ! Puis, une montagne russe. Mais, je ne m'attardai pas. Il fallait que je trouve où dormir. Je fis quand même le tour, on ne sait jamais, peutêtre y aurait-il quelque chose à manger, quelque chose de gratuit.

Mais au bout d'une heure, je dus bien me rendre copte qu'il n'y avait rien de gratuit, ce qui est tout à fait logique.

Un peu plus loin, il y avait un banc, enfin, deux bancs. Un occupé par trois filles, qui rigolaient bien, et un autre libre. Il fallait que je m'assoie, je n'en pouvais plus.

A un mètre du banc, les filles se retournèrent pour me regarder… pas gênées pour deux sous ou quoi ces gonsesses ? Elles me regardèrent comme si elles n'avaient jamais vu un mec de 16 ans. Elles sont vraiment c ! Enfin, elles ne sont pas moches non plus !

Et puis, une idée me vint. Pourquoi pas aller près d'elles ? Elles me proposeraient peutêtre à manger ?

Si j'avais su que je deviendrais mendiant !

Ah oui, encore bien que pendant le bout de chemin que j'avais fait, je m'étais un peu arrangé ! Avec la baguette magique ! Je m'étais soigné, et j'avais jeté un sort pour que mes habits se nettoient tous seuls ! Quelle ingéniosité, Drago !

- Salut ! Leur dis-je.

Deux d'entre elles me répondent. La troisième me regarde bizarrement. Les yeux grands ouverts, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cette fille. Et puis, je la reconnais. J'ouvre mes yeux à mon tour.

- Granger ?

- Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question Granger !

- J'habite ici !

- Ah bon. Dis-je, quelque peu surpris.

- Alors tu te décides à me dire ce que tu fais ici Malfoy ?

Ça te regarde ?

Je tourne ma tête, et je regarde un peu tous ces gens qui passent. Et puis, là, je le vois. Lucius. Merde. Il est déjà là. Que vais-je faire ?

Je me tourne rapidement vers Granger, et je lui dis :

- Surtout ne dis rien.

- Mais… qu…

Je l'embrasse. Me cachant ainsi de la vue de Lucius. Je la sens protester, mais, il ne faut pas qu'elle me repousse sous peine d'être découvert.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci pour vos reviews ! _

Chapitre 2

_-_ Non mais ça va pas ? Me demande Granger.

Je lui plaque ma main sur sa bouche.

_-_ Chuuut ! Parle moins fort, s'il te plaît ! Implorais_-_je.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Regarde, dis_-_je en lui montrant Lucius de dos, qui s'en allait.

_-_ Et… ?

_-_ Il veut absolument me retrouver. Désolé je n'ai pas eu le choix de t'embrasser.

Elle reste septique.

_-_ Je ne pensais pas que tu embrassais si bien ! Dis_-_je amusé.

_-_ Oh, la ferme ! je peux savoir pourquoi est_-_ce que ton père te recherche ? Vous jouez à cache_-_cache ou quoi ?

_-_ A quoi ?

_-_ Laisse tomber. Explique_-_moi !

_-_ Pas devant tes amies, elles ne comprendraient pas ! lui dis_-_je à l'oreille. c'est vrai, ce sont des moldues après tout !

_-_ Ok ! Euh… les filles, vous m'attendez, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Je les vois glousser. Elles ne pensent qu'à ça ou quoi ces filles ! Comme si j'allais dans un coin retirer avec Granger pour…

_-_ Alors ? me répète_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Je peux pas tout te raconter, en plus que nous sommes ennemis.

_-_ Ouais bon ça, ça peut toujours changer… ça dépend de tes raisons !

_-_ Lucius veut que je devienne mangemort. Et aujourd'hui, il devait m'emmener auprès du gros con de Voldemort. Et euh, je me suis enfoui de chez moi, et voilà, je suis arrivé ici. Mais, il est ici lui aussi, et j'espère qu'il est là tout seul, aussi non…

_-_ Aussi non quoi ?

_-_ Je donne pas cher de ma peau.

_-_ D'accord. T'as qu'à venir chez moi.

_-_ Et pourquoi ?

_-_ Ben… t'es doué d'intelligence ou quoi ?

_-_ Tu vas m'aider peut_-_être ?

_-_ Sans blague. Je vais pas te laisser devenir mangemort, non plus ! je suis pas cruelle non plus. Tu vas pas dormir sous les ponts !

_-_ Merci.

_-_ C'est là que je suis sensée répondre, de rien ! Allons nous_-_en.

_-_ J'te suis Granger.

Je la vois froncer les sourcils.

On rejoints les deux filles, qui, pas à ma grande surprise gloussent encore et passent leurs regards de moi à Granger, puis de Granger à moi. Hermione leur lance un regard noir, elles se taisent.

_-_ Wouaw, j'te dis pas l'autorité !

Elle me lance également un regard noir.

_-_ Tu m'fais pas peur Granger !

_-_ T'as intérêt à rester calme. Je te signale que c'est chez moi que tu vas ! mes parents sont des moldus. T'as pas intérêt à les insulter ou quoique se soit.

_-_ Promis maman ! Dis_-_je en rigolant, je la prends vraiment pour une conne !

_-_ Arrête tout de suite Malfoy.

_-_ Si on peut plus rigoler !

_-_ C'est pas marrant ! Bon, salut les filles ! dit_-_elle à l'adresse de ses copines.

_-_ Salut Mione ! Répondirent_-_elles. On s'voit demain ?

_-_ Euh… je vous téléphonerai. A plus !

_-_ Bye !

Elles me firent un bref signe de la main, un clin d'œil à Granger et elles rentrèrent dans la maison devant laquelle on s'était arrêtés. Ensuite, on continua le chemin.

Je me retournai au moins cinquante fois pour voir si Lucius ne me suivait pas. Mais, non, ça allait. Il devait certainement chercher ailleurs, dans le centre de la ville.

Puis, comme je venais à nouveau de me retourner pour voir si personne ne suivait, je rentrai en contact avec Granger. Elle s'était arrêtée.

_-_ Tu peux pas faire attention ? me dit_-_elle.

_-_ Désolé !

_-_ Voilà on est arrivé chez moi !

Je regarde la maison. Ça va elle est jolie. Une maison anglaise dans toute sa splendeur ! j'imagine qu'elle doit être assez grande à l'intérieur.

Je la suis.

D'abord dans le hall, petit, avec un escalier menant à l'étage. Puis dans un salon, décoré avec goût, contenant deux grands canapés qui doivent être bien confortables, une table basse et… une boite grise ? je sais pas du tout ce que c'est !

Une voix retentit :

_-_ C'est toi ma chérie ?

_-_ Oui ! Répond_-_elle. Viens avec moi, me dit_-_elle.

Arrivant dans une cuisine moderne, une femme est entrain de cuisiner. Elle est de dos, je ne saurais pas la détailler !

_-_ Maman, euh…

Elle se retourne. Granger est son portrait craché. A part les couleur des cheveux et des yeux.

_-_ Bonjour ! Me dit_-_elle.

_-_ Bonjour madame ! Dis_-_je.

Puis, elle se tourne vers Hermione.

_-_ C'est ton nouveau copain ?

_-_ Non, c'est euh… il va aussi à Poudlard. Et il… euh… voudrait bien rester ici pour… voir comment… vivent les moldus. Il voudrait savoir comment on fait sans baguette magique et tout…

_-_ Ah, c'est très bien ça ! Comment t'appelles_-_tu ?

_-_ Drago Malfoy.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils… et si elle avait déjà entendu sa réputation et que Granger lui avait dit qu'il l'avait traitée de sang_-_de_-_bourbe et toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait déjà lancées ?… c'en était fini.

_-_ Eh bien, ça nous ferait très plaisir ! Herm', tu vas lui montrer la chambre d'amis ?

_-_ Oui, d'accord.

Je la suis dans les escaliers, puis elle me montre une chambre.

_-_ Voilà c'est ici que tu dormiras.

_-_ Merci Granger.

_-_ S'il te plaît, appelle moi Hermione !

_-_ D'accord Gr… Hermione ! tu peux m'appeler Drago !

Elle rentra dans la chambre et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit et me dit :

_-_ Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu es chez moi, pou je ne sais pas combien de temps, et tu n'as aucuns vêtements de rechange… et je dois bien le dire, tu ne sens pas la rose !

_-_ Si tu crois que j'ai eu l'occasion de me laver cette semaine, détrompe_-_toi !

_-_ Ouais, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe chez toi. Mais en attendant, la salle de bain est au bout du couloir, alors vas_-_y !


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour !Voici la suite (enfin lol). Merci pour vos reviews ;-) elles m'ont fait plaisir…

**diabolikvampyr: **Merci merci… J'espère que la suite te plaira. Y aura encore quelques affronts entre Malfoy Senior et Malfoy Junior tu verras s'il s'en tires aussi bien rire (un peu) sadique lol merci pour ta review bien gentille. Bisous !

**laure : **Merci bcp bcp pour ta review et pour répondre à ta question je veux bien mettre un chapitre par semaine ou mm deux (au choix) jusqu'au chapitre 8 (étant donné que j'ai écris jusque là) je te laisse le (crucial) choix mdrr mais pas un tous les jours pcq j'ai pas l'adsl et bon humm c moi qui doit payer lool enfin j'arrête avec mon baratin et je te laisse lire la suite, bisous.

**mademoiselle-swan: **Ah ben merci beaucoup La suite, la voicii j'espère qu'elle te plaira ; bisouss

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, je me réveillai, assez tard, je dois l'avouer, mais, ce n'était pas sans raison valable. En fait, j'ai parlé une bonne partie de la nuit avec Granger…enfin Hermione. Hé franchement, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette fille était comme ça ! je connaissais sa réputation de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, puisque c'est moi-même qui l'avait aussi surnommé, mais pas uniquement. Elle sait écouter. Elle m'a d'ailleurs écouter sans faire de commentaires. Elle aurait pu. Après tout ce que je lui ai fait. Mais non ! Rien ! Incroyable ! Bien sûr, elle m'énerve toujours autant, sinon plus, vu que je dois la supporter toute la journée, mais c'est pour une bonne cause. Que feriez-vous si vous devriez choisir entre une sang-de-bourbe qui vous héberge et Lucius, l'homme qui vous torture ? hé bien, la réponse est évidente. Je choisi la réponse 1 (Jean-Pierre lol). C'est ainsi que je lui ai raconté une partie de ma vie, une partie de l'enfer dans lequel j'ai vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle ne m'a pas rit au nez comme beaucoup l'aurait fait, d'ailleurs, il faudra que je l'en remercie…

Bien sûr, je ne suis pas rentré dans les détails. Sinon, elle aurait pitié de moi. Et, s'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est bien la pitié des gens, qu'il se la garde, merci bien !

Et donc, voilà, je vous sers mon excuse, bidon, j'avoue, pour déclarer que je me suis levé tard. On s'en fiche éperdument…

Je me lève. Maintenant, la question que je me pose est bien de savoir ce que je vais mettre. Oui, je n'ai aucuns habits… pour cette nuit, j'ai dormi en boxer, mais je ne peux quand même pas me promener ainsi dans la maison. Ça non ! je me lève, juste au moment où un bruit parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Sûrement Granger. Bon, ben je vais ouvrir…

»Salut ! » me dit-elle. « Heu…tu…est-ce que tu… veux des vêtements ? »

Ah ! C'était pour ça qu'elle bégayait ! Elle n'a pas l'habitude de me voir, de 1) chez elle et de 2) en boxer… hé bien, on va rigoler!

« Salut Granger ! la vue te plaît ? » dis-je avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Elle rougit.

« Oh Malfoy t'es vraiment trop beau comme ça. T'as un corps d'athlète, finalement, je préfère ne pas te donner de vêtements. Reste comme ça, c'est dix fois mieux ! » me dit-elle d'une voix sexy en s'approchant de moi.

Tiens, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dévoilerait une face cachée ? moi, je veux bien resté comme ça ! faut dire qu'elle est très sexy comme ça. Un petit débardeur rouge sang et une jupe qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse. Mmmmhhhh… bon, dis quelque chose Drago !

« Euh, hé bien, Gr…Hermione, je ne suis pas contre, mais t'es sûr ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui tu me prends Malfoy ? Je suis pas une cruche qui va croire n'importe quoi ! Je te faisais marcher ! Arrête de te croire le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le plus sexy ! tiens, habilles-toi ! »

C'est à peine si je prends les habits qu'elle me donne, et que je vois qu'elle referme la porte. Ce qu'elle vient de me dire m'est resté en travers de la gorge. C'est bien pire qu'une douche froide, ce qu'elle vient de me dire ! je me suis fais prendre à mon propre piège… merde. Je suis le dernier des idiots. Pffff pas croyable. Et un point pour Drago Malfoy !

Bon, c'est décider, je m'habille.

Je pense encore à la gaffe que je viens de faire ! J'en reviens pas ! Bonjour le séjour ici ! maintenant, je tiens ma langue, au sens propre ! Voilà, j'ai fini de m'habiller. Au passage, j'ai vraiment des habits moches, mais c'est mieux que rien. Pas de chichi sur des trucs superflus.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis fin prêt. A mon grand étonnement, Granger est là. Adossée au mur en face de la porte de ma chambre, et m'attend.

« Bon, ça y est ? » me dit-elle.

« Ouais. »

On descend manger. Il y a les parents d'Hermione. Je les ai déjà rencontrés hier soir. Ils sont sympa. Enfin, ça va, ils posent pas trop de questions. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Quoique, la mère Granger, elle a l'air assez bavarde. On traîne pas trop pour le petit déjeuner, ensuite, Madame Granger dit qu'elle va nous conduire, Hermione et moi en ville pour qu'on puisse m'acheter deux trois vêtements. Bien sûr, je refuse. Ils ne vont pas me payer de quoi m'habiller en plus de logement et de la nourriture ? Faut croire que si. Allez, encore une qui a pitié de moi. Ça m'énerve à la fin. Mais bon, j'ai beau rouspéter rien n'y fait.

Me voilà embarqué dans la voiture des Granger. La mère et la fille à l'avant. moi à l'arrière. je stresse quand même, j'ai pas envie de croiser Lucius. Faudrait que j'embrasse encore Granger. Pas que ça me déplaise, loin de là, moi je dis jamais non quand c'est de jolies filles. Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle me plaisait, non, mais ça ne me dérange pas, voilà tout ! le fait est que elle, elle serait pas d'accord du tout ! vu la façon dont elle m'a lancé sa petite réplique ce matin (qui n'est toujours pas digérée), je doute fort qu'elle soit de nature conciliante.

La mère d'Hermione, Sally, puisque c'est ainsi que je dois l'appeler, nous dépose devant un magasin, et repart, elle doit aller faire des courses un peu plus loin.

Me retrouvant seul avec Granger. Quelle chance. Pfff…

On se décide à entrer dans le magasin. Une boutique des jeunes manifestement.

On trouve rapidement l'étalage des mecs. Bon, la mode moldu je dois bien reconnaître que c'est…potable. Granger me montre pleins de « djins ». Il a fallut le temps que je comprenne. Moi, je ne met que des trucs de sorciers, et elle, elle me demande si je veux un « djin » foncé ou clair. Je suis sensé répondre quoi ?  
Enfin, elle m'explique ! Elle aurait pas pu dire un pantalon, comme tout le monde ? j'vous jure les moldus…

Après une bonne demi heure, j'ai essayé trois pantalons, communément appelés jean's par les moldus ; quelques t-shirt, sweat…

Et…que veut-elle faire, maintenant ? Aller côté filles bien sûr ! Aucuns problèmes…

On traverse le magasin dans toute sa longueur, pour arriver dans un rayon jupes. Elle en prend quelques unes. Des courtes surtout. Là, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un commentaire bien senti.

« Wouaw, Granger, pour qui tu vas mettre un truc comme ça ? Désolé, mais tu ressemblerais plus à une pute qu'à autre chose… » dis-je en rigolant.

« Je suis sûr que ça ne te déplairait pas… » me répondit-elle.

Aaaaarrrrggggghhhhh

Deuxième (petite) douche froide. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me répond comme ça ? Elle a du mordant elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait faire une bonne Serpentard. Je n'hésite pas à lui dire.

« Et toi, je suis sûre que tu ferais un bon Pouffsouffle. »

« Pourquoi ? » dis-je.

« T'es tellement con que… »

« Répète un peu ça ! » m'exclamais-je, un peu trop fort, attirant ainsi l'attention de quelques clients.

Faut pas me chercher Granger…

« Tu crois quoi ? » me dit-elle. « Que je vais me laisser m'insulter par un Malfoy ? Rêve pas. »

« Je t'ai pas insultée ! » dis-je.

« T'as la mémoire courte alors ! La pute c'est qui ? »

« Oh ! C'était pour rire. »

« Ben c'était pas marrant. Alors la prochaine fois, penses tout bas. »

Les clients nous regardaient toujours. Pensant à une scène de ménage entre deux ado. Pitoyable.  
J'allais répliquer, mais quelqu'un frappa dans ses mains. Comme au ralentit, Granger et moi tournons notre tête vers la personne qui avait frapper dans ses mains.

Je vis avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Parkinson. Merde qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

« Désolé de vous déranger les amoureux, mais maintenant que je vous ai trouvé, vous allez me suivre. » Dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mais…

Je me tourne vers Granger, qui a l'air aussi perplexe que moi. Je lève mes sourcils pour l'interroger du regard.

« Occupez-vous de lui. » Dit-elle à…

« Goyle ? Crabbe ? »

« Prenez-le. Moi je m'occupe de la sang-de-bourbe. »

Je sentis Hermione se cacher derrière moi. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Bien sûr, j'avais la baguette, mais je ne pouvais en aucun cas en faire usage devant les moldus. Déjà, je sentais les gros bras de Goyle me serrer les miens, tandis que Crabbe me menaçait de sa baguette si je faisais le moindre mouvement brusque.

Me tournant une dernière fois vers Granger, je vis que Parkinson ne ménageait pas ses mouvements. Elle l'agrippa par ses cheveux et la força à quitter le magasin, sous les yeux ébahis des gens ici présents.

Bande de cons, ils sauraient pas faire quelque chose ? Hey non-assistance à sorciers-en-danger. Mais je ne tente pas de crier, la baguette me menace dans le dos. Je préfère pas faire de conneries. Du moins, pas tout de suite…

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes toujours menacés, et à ma grande horreur, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'échappatoire. et en plus, maintenant, la vie de Granger est également en jeu.

Parce que, je bien compris, c'est Lucius qui les a envoyé. Trois petits mangemort en plus. Que me fallait-il de plus pour avoir une si belle vie ? Décevant.

Je suis fichu. Et Granger, l'es également. Je suis mort.

* * *

_Voilàààà ! Ca vous a plu ? Dites-moi tt mdrr une petite review n'est pas de refus_


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjouuur ! Voici (enfin) le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…

Merci à **Violette ou ceresse**(merci pour ta review ! Hé oui, je me suis dis qu'il préférait ne pas penser à la mort de sa mère et que… ça reviendra plus tard en fait…enfin voilà je suis super contente que tu sois 'accrochée' à ma fic, ça me fait plaisir ! bisous) et merci à** laure** (missi bcp ! désolée d'avoir mis du temps à poster la suite… le prochain chapitre arrivera trèèèès bientôt étant donné qu'il est déjà tappé et tt…bisous)

* * *

Chapitre 4

« Alors Dragounet, tu pensais vraiment nous échapper ? »

Je lançai mon pire regard noir à Parkinson. Mais quelle c cette fille. Elle pense que sil elle fait partie des Mangemort, elle sera mieux vue. N'importe quoi ! Elle est et restera toujours aussi moche et conne. Pauvre fille.

Bon Drago trouve vite un moyen de se débarrasser de ceux deux là. Ils ont pas la force d'une mouche. C'est à peine si j'ai pas les bras tout broyer.

« Lâchez-nous ! » gémit Granger.

« C'est ça Granger…Je te croyais pas aussi idiote ! Et déjà, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon Dragounet ? »

« Je suis pas TON DRAGOUNET ! » m'exclamais-je.

« Quoi ? Tu crois qu'il veut sortir avec toi, Parkinson ? » demanda Granger.

« On est fais l'un pur l'autre… N'est-ce pas Dragounet ? »

« Oui, dans tes rêves… » dis-je.

« Tu n'auras pas le choix. Une fois que je t'aurais ramené près de Papa Malfoy, il me laissera faire ce que je veux de toi… »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Et comment comptes-tu me ramener là-bas ? »

« Te ? Non non, Vous. Toi et Granger. Fallait pas être là…maintenant, t'assumes. »

« Non ! Vous ne l'emmènerez pas ! Il n'en est pas question. »

« Oh ! Comme c'est touchant… Tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie Drago… » dit-elle. « Tu crois qu'elle arrive à ma cheville ? »

« Ta gue… »

Je m'arrête dans ma phrase quand je reçoit un coup d'œil de Granger, qui me dit de m'arrêter.

« Ecoute moi bien le Pékinois », commença Granger, « je vais te dire les choses une bonne fois pour toute. Tu n'as aucunes chances avec Drago. Si infimes soient-elles… Alors, laisse tomber, ok ? Si ça te dérange qu'on soit ensemble, dis le tout de suite… Trouves-toi un petit gars sans cervelle, ça fera l'affaire. Tiens, Goyle, » dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, « tu voudrais pas sortir avec ça ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête à Parkinson.

J'essaye d'intercepter le regard de Granger pour lui dire qu'elle se calme, mais y a pas moyen, elle ne m'accorde pas un seul regard… On court à la catastrophe… Qu'elle la boucle…

« Ecoute moi bien Sang-de-Bourbe, je crois que t'as pas très bien compris. J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois avec Drago, de toute façon, dès que je vous aurez ramené, Lucius te tuera et il me donnera une récompense : épouser son fils, ici présent… Alors fait ce que tu veux de ce qu'il te reste à vivre sale garce… »

Non…non…c'est pas possible…me marier avec elle. JAMAIS. JAMAIS. Beurkkkkk. Plutôt mourir. Mais, c'est bien ça le problème, j'ai fuit pour ne pas mourir, et voilà que j'irais me jeter dans la gueule du loup… non, c'est pas dans mes intentions. Il faut trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Mais lequel ? Granger a réussit à faire avouer à Pansy une seule chose : les intentions de mon père.

« Faudrait pas rêver Pékinois. Je ne partage pas, moi. Je n'ai jamais dit que je te laisserai Drago. »

« Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. »

« Moi, si. Alors, je te propose un marché. »

« Quoi ? »

« Affrontons-nous. »

« Ok. Mais si tu perds, t'as plus AUCUNS droits. Tu es condamnée. »

« Je sais. Mais si JE gagne, tu te maries pas avec. »

« Ça marche. »

Elle défit l'étreinte de Granger. Et elles se mirent face à face.  
Granger me fait un clin d'œil puis porte son regard jusqu'à ma poche.  
Ma poche ? attend Granger, je capte pas… elle insiste. Je suis son regard. Ma poche…LA baguette ! Je suis vraiment idiot ! Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte plutôt ?

Je fais en sorte que Crabbe et Goyle desserrent leurs gros bras, faisant mine de vouloir regarder la scène de plus près. Ils n'y voient aucuns inconvénients. Je suis toujours des yeux les deux filles qui se lancent des insultes. Diable, où donc cette Sainte ni Touche de Granger a-t-elle appris à parler ainsi ? Je glisse doucement ma main dans ma poche, et le plus discrètement possible, je la sort. Snas faire de bruit, je la pointe sur Parkinson :

« Stupefix ! » criais-je.

Elle n'a pas le temps de comprendre, sûrement l'effet de surprise.

Je fais la même chose avec les deux acolytes. Ils sont tellement stupides qu'ils ne réagissent pas. Tant mieux !

Je m'avance vers Granger et sans un mot, je lui prends la main pour t'attirer ailleurs. On se met à courir comme jamais.

Mais, à peine a-t-on tourné au coin de la rue que le pire reste à venir. Là, droit devant nous, Lucius est en train de marcher d'un pas rapide en jetant des coups d'œil ici et là. Il ne nous a pas encore repéré.

Instinctivement, on se plaque sur le côté, de façon à ne pas être aperçu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » me demande Granger.

Je voudrais tellement avoir un plan, quelque chose à lui répondre. Mais mon état de panique prend le dessus. Non, ne panique pas Drago. Il ne va pas te ramener là-bas. Tu ne deviendra pas un sale Mangemort.

« Il faudrait rentrer le plus vite possible chez toi. Es-tu prête à courir ? » dis-je.

« Je crois. »

« Dans ce cas, FONCE ! »

« Relève-toi. Allez Drago, relève-toi ! »

Je venais de trébucher sur un morceau de bois mort. Il fallait se dépêcher, on s'était fait repérer. Lucius n'était pas le seul rôdeur. Il avait ameuté toute la bande d'apprentis mangemort, sûrement à promettant une récompense de X Gallions d'Or.

Bien sûr, j'avais lancé des dizaines de Stupefix, de Jambencoton, de maléfice du saucisson… Mais, on n'avait pas été discret du tout. Toute la ville était au courant et croyait que c'était nous les méchants, puisqu'on avait une baguette magique. Mais, ils se trompaient ! Comment leur expliquer ?  
On n'avait pas le temps…

« Relève-toi ! »

Je me relevai et recommençai à courir, ma vie en dépendait ; celle de Granger également.

« On…y…est…bien…bientôt…encore…un…effort. » disait-elle.

« Chut ! » ne t'essouffle pas pour rien.

On continua ainsi encore un quart d'heure. Mais, bientôt en vain. Au bout de la rue, un regroupement nous attendait. On était piéger. Il était trop tard. Inutile de rebrousser chemin, ils venaient de tous les côtés. On était encerclé.

Je sentis une pression sur mon bras. La main d'Hermione venait de se refermer sur mon bras. Elle pressait de toutes ses forces, au point que, après une minute à peine, je sentais des picotements. C'était ma faute. Jamais je n'aurais du l'entraîner là-dedans. Maudit sois-tu Drago Malfoy.

« Tu savais très bien que tu ne m'échapperais pas. Alors pourquoi avoir voulu tenter le diable ? » demanda une voix que je connaissais bien. Trop bien. « Il te suffisait de me dire OUI. Tu es tellement bête, tu préfères que je te soumette aux sortilèges de tortures plutôt que d'accepter ton destin… Hé bien, laisse moi te dire, Drago, qu'il te faudrait plus de puissance, plus de…volonté. » Cracha l'homme à la chevelure blonde. Mon père. Mon géniteur.

« Ce n'est pas MON destin. C'est TON choix. » Dis-je.

« Et alors ? C'est la même chose, non ? »

« NON ! » m'exclamais-je, alors que la foule de mangemort approuvait les dires de Lucius.

« Tais-toi. Emmenez-le. Je m'occupe personnellement de cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe… » dit-il en partant dans un rire gras, un rire tonitruant, un rire glacial.

Je sentis la main d'Hermione se raccrocher encore plus à moi. Comme si elle voulait m'arracher le bras. En temps normal, je ne l'aurais pas laisser faire, mais là…

« Non ! » implora-t-elle.

« Lâche-le. » Ordonna Lucius.

Elle n'eut pas le choix sous la menace de sa baguette qu'il m'avait repris.

« Allons-y ! »

* * *

- - -

Voilàà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, une petite review n'est pas de refu


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjouuur ! Vous allez bien ? Voici le cinquième chapitre avec un peu de retard… En tout cas, je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews ! Vous me faites trop plaisir ! Merci !

**Violette** : lol ok ok je retiens, mnt je t'appelerai Violette ;-) sinon merci mille fois pour ta gentille review…bisous

**the sister to Diabolik vampyr** : là voilà la suite ;) j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review !

**Oceana-666**: partisane de Satan ? mdrr (je fais référence au 666) hé bien voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

**Kyo **: merci pour le compliment rougis et la voilà (enfin) la suite ;)

**Laure** : aaah ils vont finir par s'en sortir c'est sûr… mais de quelle façon ? MMmmhhhhh… merci pour ta review…bisous

* * *

Chapitre 5

Jamais je n'aurais cru que j'étais capable de m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. Mais je me suis rendu que j'avais tort sur bien des points…

A commencer par Granger. Il y a une semaine que je ne l'ai plus vue. Bon Dieu où est_-_elle ? Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'elle. Aucune.

Je me souviens très bien quand je suis arrivé ici. Les Mangemort m'ont jeté ici, dans un cachot du manoir. Je reçois de la nourriture deux fois par jour, mais j'en ai rien à faire. J'ai eu plusieurs visites. Parkinson la première… je crois qu'elle squatte le manoir. Elle est venue trois quatre fois, elle voulait « mettre les choses au clair »…imaginez… elle s'amène avec sa robe noir sexy, décolleté plongeant, elle croit qu'elle est irrésistible… si c'est ça la nouvelle génération de Mangemort… pff, je déteste cette fille, y a pas moyen. Et en plus, elle ne voit même pas que je ne l'aime pas… elle croit toujours qu'on va se marier… malheureusement, c'est peut_-_être le cas…

Après tout, c'est elle qui ma retrouvé. Lucius lui doit ce qu'elle a demandé…

M'épouser…

Alors, elle rentre dans le cachot, et me saute dessus… si au moins j'étais sourd et muet…et aveugle… mais non, bien sur, il faut toujours que tout m'arrive, à moi…pourquoi suis_-_je un Malfoy ?

Pourquoi…

Il ne me reste plus que ma force pour pouvoir me dégager de cette nympho. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle me jette un imperium, là, je n'aurais aucun choix…quoique, je sache le maîtriser un peu maintenant. Je résiste.

Alors, à part Parkinson, j'ai la très « charmante » visite de Lucius. Oh, oui, il est très gentil avec moi, comme d'habitude… un petit doloris comme bonjour, quelques maléfices de tortures comme conversation, et encore des doloris pour le « au revoir »…oui, au revoir… je le revois…il vient tous les jours aux mêmes heures. A sept heure, à midi, et à 23 heures. Enfin, dans les environs… je n'ai pas de montre, pas de fenêtre, pas de lumière, rien.

L'elfe de maison vient de m'apporter mon « repas »…entendez par là : pain moisi et eau de pluie. Parfois, il y a une tranche de fromage, de un millimètre d'épaisseur, et encore par beau temps…

Tiens, ce n'est pas le même elfe que d'habitude… C'est…

_-_ Vickye ?

_-_ Oui maître ?

C'est l'elfe de ma défunte mère.

_-_ Où se trouve Hermione Granger ?

_-_ Je…je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire. Le maître Lucius l'a dit à Vickye.

_-_ Ah. Ce n'est pas grave. Dit moi, qui est dans le manoir ?

_-_ Juste Mlle Parkinson, maître.

_-_ Lucius n'est pas là ?

_-_ Il est sortit voir Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui. Il a dit à Vickye de s'occuper du manoir.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Il y a une réunion au soir.

Merde.

_-_ A quelle heure ?

_-_ A 20 heures, maître.

_-_ Et tu as déjà tout nettoyer ?

_-_ Non, j'apporte à manger à maître.

_-_ A moi tu veux dire ?

_-_ Oui maître Drago.

_-_ C'est bien, tu es un gentil elfe. Tu devrais mettre un peu de parfum sur tes oreilles.

_-_ C'est vrai maître ? demanda l'elfe en agrandissant les yeux.

_-_ Oui ! Et tu iras le chercher dans la chambre d'Hermione Granger. C'est la chambre de l'aile droite du manoir, la cinquième à gauche…

_-_ Non, maître, sa chambre est dans l'aile gauche ! C'est la cinquième à gauche, mais dans l'aile gauche !

_-_ Ah oui, merci Vickye.

Son regard s'horrifia à fur et à mesure que mon sourire s'agrandissait.

_-_ Non ! le maître va me punir. Non.

L'elfe commença à se taper la tête au mur.

_-_ Vickye, je te promets que je ne dirai rien. Dis_-_je.

Et c'est vrai d'ailleurs. Pourquoi irais_-_je dire ça à Lucius ?

_-_ Va dire à Parkinson que je veux la voir. Dis lui que j'ai envie de…

_-_ Oui maître…

L'elfe disparut dans un claquement de doigts.

Quelques instants plus tard, Parkinson ouvrait la porte.  
Aujourd'hui elle portait une robe verte, couleur Serpentard… avec de nouveau un décolleté, bien pire que les précédents. En fait, je dirais plus tôt qu'elle n'a pas mis de soutien_-_gorge. C'est à peine si on voit toute sa poitrine. Elle pense que je ne peux pas résister devant la vue de ses seins.

_-_ Bonjour Dragounet… dit_-_elle d'une voix…sensuelle ?

_-_ Bonjour Pansy ! dis_-_je avec mon meilleur sourire charmeur.

_-_ Alors ça y est, tu as enfin compris combien tu m'aimais…

_-_ Oui, c'est ça !

_-_ Alors ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu attends ? Embrasse_-_moi !

Je me rapproche d'elle.

Mon signale intérieur me dit bien de reculer, mais non…faut pas.

Je l'embrasse. Un baiser dur, sec. Elle y répond sans problème.

Beurk, en plus elle embrasse mal. Très mal. Le seul baiser que j'ai échangé avec Granger était mille fois mieux…

Je commence à enlever la robe de Parkinson… elle essaye d'enlever ma chemise, mais je ne la laisse pas faire…

_-_ Laisse_-_moi faire ! dis_-_je, d'un ton expert.

_-_ D'accord mon amour !

Où lààà, elle a fumé quoi ?

_-_ Attends, j'ai une idée, dit_-_elle. On va ouvrir la porte pour que Granger nous entende. Elle sera folle de rage.

Mais j'ai jamais vu une conne aussi conne qu'elle. Elle est vraiment trop débile cette fille. Enfin, grâce à elle, mon plan se met de lui_-_même en place.

Elle ouvre la porte avec sa baguette magique. Et on retourne à notre « activité ».

_-_ Tu connais la position de la baguette ? dis_-_je.

_-_ Non ! C'est quoi ?

Non…encore bien qu'elle répond ça…moi non plus je la connais pas. imbécile.

_-_ Hé bien, je t'explique, dis_-_je. La fille se met à terre, dos au sol. Vas_-_y.

Elle exécute.

_-_ Et ensuite ?

Elle me fait pitié. Sa stupidité la perdra…un jour ou l'autre… moi je dirais aujourd'hui !

_-_ Donne ta baguette. Regarde je vais te la mettre…

Même pas la peine d'achever ma phrase. Elle me la donne. Elle est tellement excitée de faire cette position. Je prends sa baguette.

_-_ Mais, il ne faut pas faire de magie ? me demande_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Non, c'est juste la baguette. Dis_-_je. Prête ?

_-_ Oui ! dit_-_elle en poussant un petit cri aigu.

Je ne perds pas une seule seconde.

_-_ STUPEFIX !

Ensuite, je fais apparaître des cordes, au cas où, quand elle se réveillerait. Et je lui scotche la bouche, les filles ça crient fort…je quitte vite le cachot, referme la porte à clé grâce à un sort. Et je cours.

Aile gauche, cinquième porte à gauche. Je cours comme un malade. D'après l'elfe, il n'y a que Parkinson ici… pas de problème alors…

J'arrive dans l'aile gauche. Une, deux, trois, quatre et cinq.

_-_ Alohomora !

La porte s'ouvre d'elle même.

Je jette un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Granger est accroupie dans un coin de la pièce. Elle a du croire que c'était un sale mangemort qui allait venir. Mais non Granger, c'est ton sauveur…

_-_ Granger ! Vite ! Viens avec moi.

_-_ Drago ? dit_-_elle d'une petite voix.

_-_ Oui, évidemment.

Elle se jette dans mes bras et commence à pleurer.

_-_ S'il te plaît, dépêche_-_toi.

_-_ Ou…oui.

Je lui prends la main et je l'attire au dehors de la chambre.

_-_ Où va_-_t_-_on ?

_-_ A Poudlard.

_-_ Co…comment ?

_-_ Poudre de cheminette.

On court silencieusement à travers les couloirs. La cheminée est dans la salle à manger.

En deux minutes on y arrive. Je met ma main dans le pot, là où se trouve la poudre émeraude.

Et merde

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ?

_-_ Il n'y en a plus… dis_-_je désespéré.

_-_ Ton balai…me dit_-_elle.

Pas le temps d'acquiescer. On remonte vite fait les escaliers. On fonce dans ma chambre. Mon Nimbus 2001 est là ; posé contre le mur. Dieu merci.

_-_ Monte derrière moi !

Elle s'agrippe à ma taille. Paré pour le décollage…

_-_ Attention, on y va…dis_-_je.

* * *

Voilàààà ! Finish…Alors z'en avez penser quoi ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Une p'tite review ferait pas de mal…lol ;-) 


	6. Chapter 6

Helloo tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?

Si vous voulez savoir ma vie..bon allons-y : je suis en pleine période d'exam et je stresss comme une folle j'ai passer seulement 2 examens et bon disons que…hum le 2° était vachement dur et que voilà…

Je vous épargne quand même le reste qui ne doit intéresser personne…et je me concentre sur les reviews MERCI public (lol)

Violette : ahahaha rire sadike bien vu que j'ai bien fais d'être méchante avec Pansy elle est tellement bête loool Merci pour ta review et jte laisse lire le chapitre

Oceana-666 : loll merci merci rougit

malfoyhermy : la voilààààà la suite ;-) j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! bizoo

Rebecca-Black : yeah ! VIVA DRACO ! moi folle ? nan…

laure : helloo oui ça va merci ! tout a fait d'accord avec toi camarade ! Pansy est trop conne mdrrr…merci pour ta review et bizoooo

Chapitre 6

Le voyage était long…tellement long. On volait depuis plus d'une heure et demie. Et on n'était pas près d'arriver. Il faisait noir. Trop noir. Quelle heure était-il ? Quel jour était-ce aujourd'hui ? Ce séjour dans les cachots du manoir m'avait fait oublier tout. TOUT.

Mais où allait-on ? Poudlard, où es-tu ? Au nord ? Au sud ? A l'est ? L'ouest peut-être ? Bon Dieu… Il fait trop noir ! Comment espérer retrouver son chemin paris les nuages ? Le long des autoroutes, il y a pleins de petites boules lumineuses…si seulement je savais dans quelle direction elles vont.

Pas la peine de demander de demander des renseignements à Granger ; elle dort. Elle s'est endormie à peine quinze minutes après le 'décollage'. Puis je suis sûr qu'elle ne saurait pas m'aider. Personne ne saurait de toute manière. Oh ! Réveille-toi Granger ! Il me faut un peu de compagnie, il ne faut pas que je m'endorme. Sinon, on irait droit à la catastrophe. Non, tu ne veux pas te réveiller ? Tampis… Je vais continuer à me parler à moi même, enfin, dans ma tête. Et à écouter cette petite voix… Je sui sûr qu'on trouvera un jour Poudlard…le plus tôt serait le mieux…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me plains. Je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre. J'ai réussis à échapper aux griffes de Lucius. Enfin, façon de parler…J'ai plutôt manipuler Parkinson… En parlant d'elle… Dire que il était moins une qu'elle me séquestre et viole… je rigole bien sûr ! Elle pourrait être la femme la plus puissante de cette terre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, grâce à sa stupidité, je me serais enfoui. 

« Monsieur, dites-nous qui élirez-vous Miss 2005 ? Cette année ? »

Oui, je sais, je divague. Mais, franchement, même aujourd'hui, après autant d'années de « connaissance Parkisonnienne » je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment cette fille fait pour être aussi…idiote. Y a pas moyen ! Sa mère et son père ont du abuser un peu de wisky pur feu à mon avis…

- T'ES CONNE PARKINSON ! MERCI, JE TE REVAUDRAI CA !

Voilà, c'est fait, il fallait que ça sorte !

- Mmmmmm

Ah merde, j'avais momentanément oublié Granger…

- AH !

Je lui demande ce qu'elle a poussé un cri aussi fort. Elle a quasi troué mes tympans.

- Ce que j'ai ? me demande-t-elle avec un rire ironique.

Elle pointe son doigt vers le bas.

- Voilà ce que j'ai !

- Zen Granger ! Je sais piloter, n'oublie pas !

- Et je peux savoir où on est ?

- Dans le ciel. Pas le 7° mais c'est tout comme non ? dis-je essayant de faire de l'humour.

- Ah très drôle !

Bah ! L'humour et Granger ça fait deux, je le savais…

- Dis-moi où on est !

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Il fait noir…j'y vois rien…

- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas où on est ?

- Dramatise pas… c'est pas la fin du monde. Dès qu'il fera clair, on se repérera facilement. Crois-moi…

- Mouais… dit-elle d'une voix très peu convaincue.

J'essaye de faire de mon mieux, et faut que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout critique ENCORE. Elle me gonfle cette fille.

- Tu sais que tu devrais me remercier ? dis-je.

- Ah oui ? On vole à au moins 3000 mètres d'altitude si ce n'est plus…

- N'exagère pas, on voit encore les réverbères là-bas. Dis-je en pointant mon doigt quelque part où il y avait de la lumière. 

- Peut importe. On vole super haut ; j'ai le vertige. J'ai froid. J'ai faim. J'ai très soif. On est perdu. Mes parents ont sûrement lancer un avis de recherche… MAIS A PART CA TOUT VAS TRES BIEN DANS LE MEILLEUR DU MONDE. T'A RAISON JE DOIS TE REMERCIER.

- EXPLOSE PAS MES TYMPANS S'IL TE PLAIT GRANGER.

- HERMIONE. JE M'APPELLE HERMIONE !

- S'IL TE PLAIT HERMIONE EXPLOSE PAS MES TYMPANS. Dis-je en gueulant aussi fort qu'elle venait de le faire. Et puis juste comme ça, je viens de nous sauver la vie, alors la moindre des choses ce serait de me remercier, non ? Je te signale que ce soir au manoir, Voldemort devait venir.

Hermione ne répondit rien pendant quelques minutes.

- Quoi ? Vol…Voldemort… ? Il devait venir au manoir ? Mais… Co…comment t'as fait alors ? Pour t'échapper ? Et pour me trouver ? Je…désolé je savais pas, je…merci.

- Pas de quoi !

- Mais…comment ?

- Ça serait trop long à expliquer… Puis, je crois pas que t'as vraiment envie de le savoir.

- Non, t'as raison.

- Mais, toi, Granger, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

On se parlait depuis plus de dix minutes maintenant. Mais, moi je ne m'étais pas retourné une seule fois. Il fallait que je regarde devant moi. 

Elle ne répond pas.

- Granger ?

- Hermione ? demandais-je.

Sans succès. Bon je me retourne.

Elle pleure.

Drago Malfoy, ou comment faire pleurer les filles…

- Excuse-moi. T'es pas obligé de le dire. Je suis sûr que c'était aussi cruel que pour moi. Sinon plus.

- Peut-être. J'en sais rien. Je sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

- De la torture. Avec des sortilèges.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment.

- Oui, moi aussi ils m'ont fait subir des sortilèges de tortures.

Non, là, désolé Granger. Tu mens. Sur ce ton là. Tu mens…

Un frisson parcourut son corps. Il commence à pleuvoir. Comme s'il manquait plus que ça !

- J'ai froid. Dit-elle inutilement.

- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ? proposais-je.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… T'as une baguette magique ?

- Oui. Celle de Parkinson.

- Hein ? Pourquoi t'as sa baguette ?

- Longue histoire.

- Bon, si t'as une baguette, c'est bon on peut descendre. C'est justement une forêt…

- Quoi ? dis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire dans la forêt ? Avec une baguette magique ?

- Un feu magique bien sûr ! me dit-elle,

Comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde !

- Mais descends pas en piquée s'il te plaît… me dit-elle alors que j'inclinais déjà mon balai à la verticale pour aller plus vite.

**. . . .  
**

- Et nous revoilà à la préhistoire ! Comme si on avait trouvé rien d'autre. on aurait pu trouver un petit hôtel bien sympa… mais non, la forêt a ses avantages elle aussi……………………………

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Ta gueule.

- Oui. Heu quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ou quoi dans ta tête ? De quel droit tu m'insultes ? T'es vraiment gonflée toi !

- Oui, merci, je sais. Bon si tu pouvais trouver un endroit où il y a pas trop de bêtes sauvages.

- Aucun problème. Là, ça à l'air parfait ! dis-je en regardant un peu plus loin.

Une sorte de clairière aménagée. 

- A mon avis des scoutts sont déjà venus ici ! C'est parfait !

Ouais, grâce à moi Granger ! 

Un petit banc à droite. Je fonce m'y asseoir. J'en pouvais plus. voler autant c'est pire que de marcher.  
Et ça fait plus mal aussi. Enfin, à certains endroits surtout…

Granger m'a arraché la baguette des mains et s'occupe à faire un feu.

Une minutes à peine plus tard, des grandes flammes s'élèvent au centre de la clairière. Je fonce tout près. Ah que ça fait du bien ! Bénis soit-elle.

J'enlève ma veste. Elle était trempée. Mon pantalon y passe aussi. 

- Granger enlève vite tes affaires, tu vas être malade si tu restes trempée.

- Ouais je te vois venir… sale pervers.

- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je.

- T'as très bien entendu !

Bon, d'accord, je dis pas non, mais, elle a pas le droit de me dire ça ! Tous les mecs sont des pervers… Mais ça serait embêtant qu'elle soit malade à cause de ça. Non ?

- Ecoute Granger, moi je dis ça pour toi, mais comme t'es trempée, c'est sur que t'arriveras pas à te réchauffer. Je me retourne et on en parle plus ! J'en peux rien moi si t'es pudique !

- Vaut mieux être pudique que d'être matée par toi. Je connais ta réputation à Poudlard…

- A oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur moi ? lui demandais-je.

Je suis curieux de le savoir. Même si j'en ai une vague idée. 

- Pervers, n'hésite pas à sauter sur n'importe qu'elle fille du moment qu'elle est bien foutue ou qu'elle a une belle gueule. Dieu du sexe, mais ça, franchement, ça m'étonnerait, et…

- Répète Granger… dis encore… dieu du sexe ? On dit ça sur moi !

- Pas qu'un peu…

- Et toi tu dis le contraire ? Pfff qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Tu connais pas cette phrase : ceux qui en parle le plus qui en font le moins. Je suis sûr que c'est ton cas !

- Très sympa je reconnais. T'as un don pour casser les gens toi. Attrape froid si tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre, je ne vais pas tourner mon dos à une conasse dans ton genre. Crève de froid.

- Oui, ben là… répondit-elle.

Elle commença à enlever son pull, son t-shirt, ses chaussures, son pantalons et se rapprocha du feu.

Je suis sûr qu'elle a cru que j'aurais détourné mon regard. Ah non, faut pas non plus rêver. Une fille se déshabille devant moi. Je réagis comme n'importe quel mec. Logique non ?

Pervers ? Moi ?  
Bah oui un peu…

Mais elle provoque aussi…

Elle me lance encore un regard noir.  
Non mais…

- Voilà, t'es content ?

- Même plus ! dis-je avec mon petit sourire en coin.

C'est pas tous le sjours qu'on voit Hermione Granger en sous-vêtements…

- Maintenant si tu saurais métamorphoser ton pantalon en couverture… me dit-elle.

- Quoi ? Mais…je sais pas faire ça moi ! J'ai jamais appris ! C'est toi Miss Je Sais Tout, alors fais-le !

- Si je savais le faire, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé ! Gé-ni-al. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? On reste à poil et on fait la samba ?

- On n'est pas entièrement à poil. Si ça te dit, tu peux t'y mettre…

- MALFOY !

- Je plaisantais…

- Garde ta perversion pour toi. Me dit-elle.

- Bon ben dans ce cas, on reste comme ça jusque demain. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. J'ai pas envie d'aller me promener dans cette forêt en boxer. Je crois que toi non plus.

- Non en effet. Et les habits seront pas secs avant longtemps… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? dit-elle d'une voix désespérée. 

- Un truc pour se distraire. Quand on s'amuse le temps passe toujours plus vite. Dis-je.

- Ah oui et tu propose quoi monsieur le super intelligent ?

- Action ou vérité. C'est un jeu moldu donc tu connais.

- Oui, mais toi comment tu connais ?

- J'y ai joué une fois. Dis-je avec mon petit sourire. Ah mon éternel petit sourire…

Pervers ? 

C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit…

C'est la petite voix… je vous jure c'est vrai !

- Bon, très bien. Puisqu'on a rien d'autre à faire…

_Voilàà ! Aloooooors ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Nul ?_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Vous allez bien ?

Voici le 7° chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira…

**Merci** pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! Z'êtes trop sympa ;-)

**Sarah Black** : merci

**Melinda Poteauxroses** : oui pour ma manière d'écrire j'ai longtemps hésité à changer quelques passages parce que c'était assez grossier…mais je me suis dis que c'était comme ça que je vois Drago alors autant faire le travail à fond et rendre son perso plus 'vivant'…enfin je sais pas si ça veut dire qqch ce que je viens de dire lol…puis comme tu dis ça lui donne un certain charme merci pour ta review, bisous.

**Rebecca-Black** : oui mdr viva draco et pour les questions…mmmhhh

**malfoyhermy** : merci ;o)

**Oceana-666** : merssssssii lol et voilà la suite

**-San-RSX** : ah oui dsl je vais plus jms sur Pottermagicworld fin bon tant mieux si tu lis ici ;)

**Laure** : merci merci c'est bien gentil ! Et tu sais m'expliquer comment tu fais pour passer des lignes quand tu écris des reviews ? (jme présente à vous : la nulleuh d'informatik)

**Agrippine57** : aaah ! ça me fais bien plaisir ! Et j'm bien ton pseudo…fan de Néron ?

**Kathy Magda** : lol The question! Draco et Mione ensemble? Peut-être peut-être…

**Violette**: Ooooh de rien, ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu m'as dis… c'est d'ailleurs ta review qui m'a fait mettre mon chapitre plus tôt, pour te remercier

_Quand je l'ai lu j'étais là assise devant mon ordi à sourire bêtement!_ lol on dirait moi quand je lis une fic ! enfin merci pour ta review ! bizooooo

**Ayu no yume**: misssiiiiiii voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira;)

**Maxxx**: merci bcp bcp!

* * *

Chapitre 7

"Bon, très bien. Puisqu'on a rien d'autre à faire…"

**S.s.S**

"Honneur aux filles, Granger." Dis_-_je.

"Oh ! Comme c'est gentil Malfoy."

"Y a pas d'quoi Granger." Répondis_-_je en faisant un grand sourire.

"Dans ce cas, _action ou vérité _?"

"Action !" répondis_-_je aussitôt.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une vraie action, mais… Ne m'appelle plus jamais Granger ! J'ai un prénom !"

"OK !" dis_-_je.

"Quand on ne respecte pas sa parole, on a un gage. C'est clair ?" me dit_-_elle.

"Très. Et on a droit à un joker !" ajoutais_-_je.

"Génial, les règles sont établies. A toi !"

Granger, sache que tu vas tomber dans ton propre piège… Je veux la vérité, et je l'aurai !

"Action ou vérite ?"

"Heu…vérité."

"Dans ce cas…"

Allez vite, une bête question, n'importe laquelle…VITE !

"Es_-_tu attirée par moi ?"

"Non."

Quoi ? Mais elle ment en plus !

"Gr…Hermione, faut dire la vérité."

"C'est ce que je fais, Malfoy."

Ne m'appelle plus Malfoy…Prochaine « action »

Déjà je la croirais un peu plus si elle arrêtait de regarder mon torse avec des yeux gros comme des souaffles.

Enfin, passons.

A son tour.

"Action ou vérité ?"

"Vérité."

"Je voudrais savoir si le grand Drago Malfoy a déjà été amoureux ?"

"Bah…non." Dis_-_je.

Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

Rien.

"A toi." Me dit_-_elle.

"Action ou vérité ?"

"Action."

Ah ! Alors…tactique… Qu'elle utilise son joker maintenant, ainsi, je la tiens pour le prochain tour. Evidemment, si elle ne refuse pas maintenant, qu'elle me traite de pervers, je la traiterai de pétasse…

"Fais_-_moi un streap_-_tease." Dis_-_je avec mon éternel sourire.

Elle s'approche de moi, où a_-_t_-_elle appris à marcher ainsi ?

Aucune idée… Elle ne va quand même pas le faire ? Uh ?

Elle arrive à ma hauteur…Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds.

Mais que fait_-_elle ?

"Joker !" me murmure_-_t_-_elle.

Ah je capte !

"NON MAIS TES MALADE OU QUOI ?" Hurle_-_t_-_elle. "CA NE VA PAS DANS TA TETE ? JE NE VAIS PAS ME FOUTRE A POIL DEVANT TOI !"

"Je sais !" dis_-_je simplement.

"Alors pourquoi tu me demandes _ça_ ?"

Granger, y a pas que toi d'intelligent sur cette terre !

"Plus de joker, Miss Granger ! Heu…Hermione."

"Trop tard ! Tu l'as dit ! GAGE !"

J'ai pas assuré sur ce coup… Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle va me demander, ça je l'ignore, ce qui est sur, c'est que je le redoute déjà.

"Bon très bien, tu me donnes cette baguette, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt." Me dit_-_elle.

"Et qu'est_-_ce que tu comptes en faire ?" dis_-_je.

"Te lancer un petit avada kedavra. Puis après, j'irai à Poudlard et je dirai à tout le monde que ton père t'a tué. Ça revient au même, n'est_-_ce pas ?"

Elle est complètement barge cette fille !

"Bon, tu la donnes cette baguette ?"

"Bien sûr très chère. Dans tes rêves les plus doux…"

"Je. Plaisantais. Je voudrais simplement ranimer le feu. Je voudrais me changer et comme je ne connais pas le sort de séchage… Je me demande si t'es vraiment un sang_-_pur, tu devrais connaître tous ces sorts…Pff t'es qu'un ringard."

"Tiens, là voilà la baguette."

"Merci. Et pour le gage. C'est très simple, je pose les questions et t'y répond."

Hermione Granger qui pose des questions… C'est un piège caché…

Elle ranime le feu. Et puis se tourne vers moi.

"Explique_-_moi pourquoi tu t'es enfui de chez toi. La version longue. Explique_-_moi ce que t'as fait à Parkinson pour qu'elle te laisse partir. La version longue. Explique_-_moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête pour être dérangé comme ça. Heu…la version courte."

Je répète. Cette fille est complètement barge. A force de trop traîner avec Potter et Weasley…elle devient comme eux.

"Bon, alors, qu'attends_-_tu ?" me demande_-_t_-_elle.

"C'est bon, Granger, je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi je m'étais enfui de chez moi. Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux savoir d'autre ?" dis_-_je.

"Tout. Ainsi je pourrai dire à Dumbledore que tu es de notre côté."

"JAMAIS." Dis_-_je. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire partie de votre groupe minable. J'ai autre chose à faire…"

"Très bien. Mais explique_-_moi quand même…"

"Ne rêve pas Granger. Depuis quand tu es devenue psy ?"

"Tu t'es enfui samedi dernier de chez toi et tu m'as embrassé en voyant que ton père arrivait."

"Ce n'est PAS mon père."

Ce que je viens de dire se répète en écho dans la grotte, tellement je l'ai crié fort.

"Et pourquoi tu as l'air si triste ?" me demande_-_t_-_elle après un énorme silence.

Attention, encore une question piège à la Granger.

"Pourquoi tu as l'air si triste ?" répète_-_t_-_elle.

"C'est facile à deviner pourtant…" dis_-_je.

Elle fait une drôle de tête et m'encourage à continuer.

En fait tu vois Granger, ma mère s'est fait assassinée sous mes yeux, c'est pour ça que j'ai l'air si joyeux…Pff

"Je t'ai sur le dos depuis bien trop longtemps. J'en ai marre, j'ai faim comme jamais, j'ai froid et je suis fatigué."

"Très drôle Malfoy. Je te jure, un jour je le saurai…Pour les autres questions, t'inquiète, je les réserve pour une autre fois, moi aussi j'ai froid et je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit."

**S.s.S**

_Lucius se tient devant moi, sa baguette à la main. Il est rouge de colère –ce qui est très rare- et il rit d'un rire froid, glacial. Ça y est, je suis fichu, il m'a bel et bien retrouvé. On n'aurait jamais dû rester cacher ici. On s'est fait repéré à cause de la magie. _

_"Bonjour Drago. "_

_"Tu n'aurais quand même pas oublié que je suis ton père ? Que je suis plus fort que toi ? Que tu ne peux…t'échapper ? Tu n'aurais pas dû faire l'idiot. Tout aurait été si simple si tu m'aurais obéit la première fois. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de tuer ta mère." _

_"CA N'A RIEN A VOIR. TU L'AS TUEE AVANT !" criais-je._

_"Quelle importance ? Avant ou après c'est pareil."_

_Il éclate d'un rire gras. _

_"NON."_

_"Et ta petite sang-de-bourbe, tu me déçois beaucoup…Fils. Ne t'a donc jamais dit que tu étais un vrai MALFOY ? Que tu ressemblais trait pour trait à ton père ? Tu es mon portrait craché, physique et mental, même si tu refuses de l'admettre…de gré. "_

_Je recule discrètement contre le mur glacé. Granger a la baguette magique de Parkinson. Il me la faut. Mais Granger dort. Il faut que je me rapproche d'elle. Lucius est dans sa pire colère, j'ai plutôt intérêt à agir vite. Je me laisse glisser, admettant ma défaite à Lucius. Je cherche la baguette de ma main droite._

_Je ne la sens pas. _

_"TU ES UN MALFOY. UN. MALFOY. TU SERVIRAS LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES COMME UN FIDELE SERVITEUR. TU ENTENDS ? "_

_"JAMAIS. "Hurlais-je. _

_Je tente un coup d'œil vers le corps endormi de Granger. _

_Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer, comme si j'avais manqué une marche en descendant l'escalier. Peut-être même deux marches. _

_Granger n'est plus là. Elle n'est plus là. _

_"Tu ENTENDS ?"_

_Sa voix résonne. _

_"Tu auras La marque ce soir même. tu ne décevras pas le Maître. "_

_"Plutôt mourir." Murmurai-je._

_"Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix. "_

_"Tu n'as pas le droit ! "_

_"Tu n'as pas à être insolent envers moi ! Que se soit clair. "_

_"Malfoy !"_

_"DOLORIS !"_

_"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !"_

_"Malfoy, réveille-toi."_

_"NOOOOONNN ! Aaaahh ! SALO ! "_

_"MALFOY ! "

* * *

_

D'un seul coup, mes yeux s'ouvrirent, faisant par la même occasion sursauter Granger. Je suis allongé sur le sol et mon corps est tout transpirant.Ah, quelle horreur ! Ce…cauchemar était tellement VRAI !

CLAC

Granger est revenue à la charge et vient de me gifler.

"Espèce de malade. J'ai cru que t'avais une attaque."

"Ce qui s'appelle un rêve, Granger."

"C'est pas le moment de plaisanter."

"T'avais aucune raison de me gifler". Dis_-_je en passant ma main sur ma joue. Elle n'y est pas allé de main morte.

"Si." Dit_-_elle.

Elle me lance mes vêtements à la figure.

"Tiens, habille_-_toi, on y va. Vaudrait mieux pas traîner ici."

A ce moment là, je vois qu'elle s'est déjà revêtue. Et qu'elle a fait le « ménage » histoire de brouiller les pistes. Très habille de sa part.

"Dépêche_-_toi Malfoy. C'est pas le moment d'admirer la grotte."

* * *

**S.s.S

* * *

**

"Va moins vite."

"Ferme les yeux." Dis_-_je.

"Ferme ta gueule."

J'accélère encore plus.

"Merci « Drakichou », c'est trop sympa de ta part. Tu permets que je crie ?"

"Il en dépend de ta survie sur un nimbus 2001. A toi de voir." Dis_-_je en souriant.

Elle répond rien. Mais elle resserre encore ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Malfoy je te préviens si tu ralentis pas, je te…AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !"

"Atterrissage forcé. Désolé." Dis_-_je en piquant vers le sol.

Je viens de penser à un truc…

"Le meilleur endroit où on aurait de la bouffe, c'est bien Poudlard ?"

"Oui, mais…"commence_-_t_-_elle.

"On avait bien dit qu'on irait tout droit à Poudlard ?"

"Oui…"

"Mais on ne sait pas où c'est, exactement."

"Heu…oui, et ?"

"Je crois savoir que Pré_-_Au_-_Lard est au nord. Pas loin de chez Goyle. Et justement on vient de passer au_-_dessus de chez lui, j'ai reconnu le paysage." Dis_-_je, victorieux.

"Mais t'es vraiment idiot alors ?" me dit_-_elle. "J'ai pas arrêté de crier, c'est sûr, on s'est fait repéré." Dit_-_elle." VITE, direction Pré_-_Au_-_Lard. VITE !"

J'y avais pas pensé à ça. Enfin, elle était là pour me le dire… Elle m'agrippe encore plus et c'est reparti pour Pré_-_Au_-_Lard, à moins de cinq minutes je pense.

"Bon, très bien, une fois passé la cabane hurlante, tu fonces au sud_-_est, pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. On arrivera près du Saule Cogneur… normalement…"

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde !

J'hallucine ! J'ai de plus en plus de reviews par chapitre ! Je suis trop contente !

Je vous aimeeeeeeeee ;-)

langedesenfers : salut ! Heu oui c'est fort possible que tu l'ais déjà lu, je poste sur TWWO et sur HpFF ;) Enfin merci bcp

nanie : lol c'est qu'on a eu la même idée ! Sinon pour la mise en page, je ne m'en étais pas du tout aperçue pcq d'habitude j'y arrive quand même…dc quand j'ai lu ta review, jsuis allé rectifier le chapitre, merci pour l'info ;-)

Kathy Magda : merci merci oui je sais j'ai l'art de couper mes chapitres où il faut pas lol

Laure : coucou oui voilà j'ai remplacer mon chapitre et les dialogues sont mnt distinct avec des « … » et pour les sauts de ligne : c'est quoi la marque de ton clavier oO ? lol je réessayerai à la prochaine review mais jte jure que ça marchait pasbizoo

Agrippine57 : bon surnom en tt k ! Et merci pour le compliment ! Accro à ma fic…hé ben dis donc

Sarah Black : mdrrr jcrois que moi aussi jveux bien être à la place d'Hermione sur le balai !

Violette : mdrrrr ! J'aime bien tes reviews elles me font trop rire –et dire que c'est moi qui écris les dialogueslol- pour le chapitre précédent, je l'ai remplacer

ArachneeMalefoy : gaaahhh ! lol pas de reviews ? mouais…mouais…la voilà la suite

Lyl /rougis/ mersssiiiiii !

Rebecca-Black : merci et la voilà la suite héhé

Ayu no yume : merciii et voilà la suite, bizoo

Rose Malfoy : je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ta review à part dire : oui oui je continue

Lili Rose : merci merci

* * *

Chapitre 8

Granger me fait toujours office de ceinture, fort serrée. Et, au passage, elle ne manque pas de m'exploser les oreilles lorsqu'elle reconnaît Poudlard. Tout le monde l'aurait bien reconnu Granger, tu sais…

Voilà la fin de notre périple mortel. Nous sommes finalement arrivés à Poudlard…sains et saufs.

"Ca va si je te débarque au_-_dessus du lac ?" lui dis_-_je, tout sourire en me retournant pour lui faire face.

Etrangement, elle me répond par un grognement. Elle n'apprécie pas mon humour ? Uh ?

Je pose enfin le pied sur le sol. Je pense déjà à mon programme une fois arrivé à l'intérieur.

De 1_-_ boire un grand verre d'eau. 2_-_ manger, manger, manger. 3_-_ prendre une bonne douche…Mmmh.

**S.s.S**

"Malfoy, je pense qu'on devrait se faire discret…"

"Pourq…"

Granger me plaque sa main sur ma bouche et m'entraîne derrière un gros buisson, à proximité de l'entrée du château. Qu'est_-_ce qui lui prend ? De sa main libre, elle me montre la porte de chêne qui sert d'entrée au château.

Mon dieu, mais c'est pas vrai ? Je suis maudis. Rogue sort à l'instant du château… accompagné de LUCIUS !

D'ici, on n'entend pas distinctement ce qu'ils disent. Néanmoins, j'entend précisément que s'il « a du nouveau, il lui fera savoir ». Rogue est de mèche avec Lucius ? Il compte par tous les moyens me retrouver ? Je suis fichu…

Je regarde Granger, concentrée sur les lèvres des deux personnes complètement opposées par la couleur de leurs cheveux.

Finalement Lucius s'en va. On attend encore quelques minutes, histoire d'être sûrs de pouvoir parler sans se faire repérer par Rogue, qui reste stoïque devant l'entrée.

"On fait quoi ?" me demande_-_t_-_elle, une fois que Rogue est hors de vue.

"Aucune idée."

"Rogue ne nous dénoncera pas, on peut entrer à Poudlard sans problème."

"Rogue est mangemort, Granger."

Miss_-_Je_-_Sais_-_Tout ne fait pas honneur à sa réputation…

"C'est un espion."

"Ah. Alors, allons_-_y…" dis_-_je, vraiment surpris de cette révélation.

On s'arrête de courir que quand on est sur d'être à l'abris des regards, si regard(s) il y a.

**S.s.S**

"Tu sais où est le bureau de Dumbledore Miss_-_Je_-_Sais_-_Tout ?"

"Viens", me dit_-_elle.

On monte au deuxième étage. On parcoure des dizaines de mètres. On arrive finalement devant une statue : un phénix.

"Par contre, pour le mot de passe… Harry m'a dit qu'il mettait toujours de noms de sucreries. Essayons… Patacitrouille !"

Apparemment, c'est pas ça.

"Plume en sucre ! Caramel fondant ! Chcogrenouille ! Dragibus ! Fruitella ! heu… dit_-_elle. Ça te dérangerait pas de m'aider Malfoy ?"

"Heu…"dis_-_je en cherchant à mon tour. "Fizzwizzbizz !"

Miracle ! Je fais un petit sourire à Granger.

La statue dévoile un grand escalier en colimaçon tournant sur lui_-_même.

**S.s.S**

"Oui ? Entrez…"

La voix de Dumbledore (notre sauveur ?) nous apparaît de l'autre côté de la porte de chêne massif, une fois que j'ai frappé à la porte.

Je pousse la porte et après avoir fait passer Granger (galanterie oblige) je la suis à l'intérieur du bureau du directeur.

"Miss Granger…M.Malfoy ?"

Il a rarement montré ses expressions aussi facilement. Je veux bien croire que ça étonne, mais quand même…

"Asseyez_-_vous", nous dit_-_il, en faisant apparaître d'un geste deux chaises de bois.

C'est juste une impression, ou le silence est vraiment pesant ?

"Je vous écoute… Mlle Granger ?"

"Heu…hé bien, on…enfin Malfoy a…"

"Lucius veut me retrouver", dis_-_je, coupant Granger qui n'arrive pas à formuler une phrase.

"Je vois", dit le directeur. "Expliquez_-_moi tout ce qui vous est arrivé pour que vous soyez dans cet état et…avec Mlle Granger."

Granger décide de (re)prendre notre _fabuleux_ périple. Elle explique que je me suis enfui du Manoir et que par un pur hasard je me suis retrouvé au milieu d'une foule remplie de moldus et qu'elle était là, elle aussi. Qu'elle m'a gentiment proposé de venir habiter chez elle le temps qu'on trouve une solution. Mais que quand nous sommes allés en ville…

"Il y a eu une attaque de mangemort. Je peux franchement vous dire que Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle sont mangemort. Egalement d'autre dont j'ignore leur nom. Malfoy ?"

"Tous les sixièmes et septièmes Serpentard à part Derrick et Bole. Enfin, je crois", dis_-_je, en essayant de me rappeler si oui ou non d'autres figurent sur la liste.

"Poursuivez, s'il vous plaît, Mlle Granger", invite le vieil homme à la barbe blanche.

"Ils nous ont emmenés au manoir des Malfoy et après quelques jours, Mal…Drago a réussi à se libérer et par la même occasion, me libérer. On s'est enfui en balai…et on est arrivés ici," débite_-_t_-_elle.

Et elle oublie l'arrêt dans la forêt !

Hum…peu importe.

"Personne ne vous a vu entrer ici ?" demande soudain Dumbledore.

"Non. Mais…" dis_-_je en même temps que Granger.

"Mais on a vu Rogue parler avec Lucius Malfoy à l'entrée du château", achève Granger.

"Lucius voulait que le professeur Rogue le prévienne si jamais il me voit", dis_-_je.

"Je vois…"

Il ne sait pas être moins clair ?

Il caresse son phénix d'une main et caresse sa longue barbe de l'autre main. Mouais…chacun son truc !

"Je pense que la meilleure solution et pour vous M.Malfoy et pour vous Mlle Granger, serait de rester ici, à Poudlard."

C'est ce que j'avais prévu. Mais Granger, non…

"Je sais Mlle granger que vous auriez bien voulu rentrer chez vous, mais ce n'est pas très prudent. Je pense d'ailleurs que vos parents devraient s'en aller quelques temps. Mieux vaut être prudent. Je les contacterai et je leur dirai que vous allez bien."

"Monsieur… Je ne pourrais pas aller rejoindre l'Ordre ?"

"Je ne sais pas si l'idée est bien ou non. Pour le moment, je maintiens que vous restiez ici. On verra dans quelques jours."

"Très bien."

"Vous vous installerez dans l'appartement des Préfets en Chef. C'est bien plus confortable. En attendant, vous pouvez descendre aux cuisines rattraper tous vos dîners."

Ce qui clôt l'entrevue.

Je suppose que les cuisines sont en dessous de la grande salle. Enfin, laissons faire Granger, qui semble en plus d'avoir avalé tous les livres, connaître toutes les pièces du château. Y a aussi une piscine à Poudlard ? Une discothèque peut_-_être ? Sûrement une patinoire et un parc intérieur… Faudrait que je lui demande un jour…

En tout cas le chemin est facile. Juste en dessous de la Grande Salle, chatouiller la gargouille de la peinture des fruits.

Par contre je n'imaginais pas que c'était si grand ! Il y a un nombre impressionnant d'elfes. Déjà cinq-six accourent vers nous, tenant un grand plateau de ravitaillements. Mmmhh…

On s'installe sur à une table et les elfes nous servent. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun de nous ne parle, trop occupé à manger. J'avais presque oublié le goût de la viande…

"Mon gars, t'es vraiment un porc. Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu d'éducation. Surtout devant une fille."

Elle plaisante j'espère !

On a pas mangé depuis trop longtemps pour que je fasse preuve de politesse. Je vais pas tenir compte de ses stupides remarques. J'ai faim et je mange _comme je veux_.

"La cuisine est suffisamment grande", dis_-_je, simplement.

Elle dit plus rien. Si elle continue à me narguer avec ses petites répliques de Miss_-_Je_-_Suis_-_La_-_Plus_-_Parfaite_-_De_-_La_-_Terre, elle le regrettera bien assez vite.

**S.s.S**

Après avoir fini de manger (entrée, plats principaux, desserts), Dumbledore vient nous chercher et nous emmène au travers des longs couloirs de Poudlard.

On s'arrête devant une peinture qui représente une panthère noire.

"Vacances !"

Quelle originalité dans ses mots de passe !

On entre à sa suite, mais déjà il nous plante là en disant qu'il a _à faire_.

C'est qu'ils ne s'embêtent pas les Préfets en Chef ! La salle commune est suffisamment grande pour inviter une vingtaine de personnes. Dans le fond, une immense bibliothèque (Granger va se retrouver dans son élément) puis… trois portes ouvrant sur deux chambres et une salle de bain. Les deux chambres sont sensiblement différentes ; une pour fille (bois d'oranger et murs orange pâle) et une pour mec (bois d'érable et murs verts pastel). Je crois qu'une bonne sieste s'impose…

"Tu peux prendre la salle de bain maintenant Granger. Moi, je vais dormir…" lui dis_-_je.

Elle acquiesce. On est d'accord, c'est déjà pas mal…

* * *

**S.s.S**

_Voilàà ! La suite au prochain épisode héhé !_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello !

Vous allez bien très chers lecteurs –et reveiweurs ?

URGENCE : **Laure**, si tu pouvais m'envoyer ton clavier Jte donnerai mon adresse lol

(elle comprendra !)

* * *

Bon bon aujourd'hui c'est ma journée coup de gueule… alors j'ai _évidement_ quelque chose à vous reprocher _-__-_´ Mais bon n'en faites pas une généralité…

Je m'explique :

Je me sens un peu vexée de ne recevoir que des reviews qui disent : « La Suite ! LA SUITEUH ! »

Ça me stresse énormément parce que j'ai peur que mes autres chapitres ne soient pas à la hauteur…

Mouais bon c'est bête je sais, puis…j'ai un esprit tordu oO

Alooooooooooors, sivoupléééééééééééé (implore à genoux là)

Votre mission :

Je ne veux pas voir le mot « suite » dans une seule review

C'est un ordre

(C'est là qu'on voit qui domine)

**Partez pas en courant, naaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn

* * *

**

Le coup de gueule étant passé (…) je répond aux reviews, gentilles quand mm ;-)

Kathy Magda : oui oui je sais que la scène du chapitre 8 était prévisible --´ mais bon…tu me diras si celle pour ce chapitre était elle aussi prévisible, ce dont je doute… Par contre, nan, c'est pas sûr que ça sera eux les nouveaux Préfet en Chef, je vous réserve une surprise Et merci pour ta review, elle était longue et tt ça m'a fait plaisir bizoo

Lili Rose : merci pour le compliment…et pour la tournure de ma fic…Mmmh je dirais fic à rebondissements

Violette : j'accepte avec joie tes félicitations héhé mdrrr j'm bien tes reviews avec les citations, j'ai vraiment pas l'impression qu'elles font rire qq'1 d'autre que moi quand je les écris…alors tu comprends comme je suis flattée…Mais avoue que j'ai un humour pourri… Humm par contre j'ai pas compris ton PS… La centième ? uh ?

Laure : voir plus haut mdr Nan mais c'est pas grave j'me débrouillerai, ça doit pas être si compliqué de sauter une ligne…Si ? Bah…si j'y arrive tjs pas quel draaaaaaameuh !

langedesenfers : mersssii

Miss.S.Black : merci et voilà la suite.

Agrippine57 : oui en effet tu dis n'importe quoi…ptdr

Rose Potter : lol j'ai une mémoire trèèèèès défaillante, c'est à cause des profs qui n'ont pas arrêtés de me faire étudier grmf

Sarah Black : lol je suis contente pour toi ! Bienvenue au paradis des vacances (lol je déconne)

Nanie oui t'as raison Vive le monde de HP !

Buzame : merci pour ta review !

Rebecca-Black : la voilà la suite…

Hellsentangels : merssi et la voilà !

_Bonne lectuure! _

* * *

Chapitre 9  


"Granger, ouvre !"

Argh… Ca fait plus de dix minutes que j'essaye (en vain) d'appeler Granger. Je ne comprends pas. Je me suis réveillé après avoir seulement dormi une heure. J'avais soif. Granger devrait normalement avoir prit sa douche depuis…

Pourtant, l'eau coule toujours. Personne n'a idée de rester plus d'une heure dans une douche, si ?

Enfin, c'est une fille après tout…

Je re_-_frappe à la porte.

J'entends juste le bruit de l'eau. Si elle fait ça juste pour faire bouillir mon sang et me laisse poiroter, je le scalpe quand elle sort.

"Granger !"

Je colle mon oreille à la porte. L'eau diminue enfin. Elle s'arrête.

Un instant plus tard, Granger ouvre la porte (pas trop tôt…). Ma bouche est déjà ouverte à toute remarque cinglante mais elle me coupe dans mon élan.

"Epargne ta salive Malfoy. Je suis fatiguée."

Et elle claque la porte de sa chambre. Elle a vraiment un comportement étrange.

Enfin non, elle n'a pas changé, au contraire.

* * *

**S.s.S

* * *

**

Dumbledore a mis au point des petites règles à observer. Et ce jusque quand il trouvera une solution. Par exemple, un elfe est chargé de surveiller l'entrée de Poudlard. Il ne faut pas que Lucius apprenne que je suis ici.

Ensuite, le professeur Rogue a été mis au courant que j'étais ici, avec Granger. Dumbledore lui a d'ailleurs demandé de nous donner quelques cours de DCFM. On commence demain.

Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'on traîne dehors, par mesure de sécurité. J'enrage.

Ganger aussi. Elle voudrait rejoindre ses copains. Elle a déjà demandé deux fois quand elle pourrait y aller. Apparemment pas tout de suite. _Il faut être prudent._

Moi je ne me plaints pas trop. Tout est mieux que les cachots du Manoir. Et puis, on a commencé les explorations du château. Je pensais pas qu'il y avait tant de couloirs. Tant de pièces inutilisées.

Il est plus de vingt heures et avec Granger, on est dans l'aile ouest du château.

"Je crois qu'on devrait retourner dans la salle commune", dit Granger.

"Pourquoi ? On a le droit de se promener ici jusque minuit," dis_-_je.

"Je suis fatiguée, j'aimerais aller dormir."

"Tes désirs sont des _ordres_."

On suis le chemin dans le contraire sens, on descend le même escalier que tout à l'heure. On passe par quelques pants de tapisserie etc…

"Je crois qu'on s'est trompé", me dit Granger au bout d'un moment.

Je fais un tour sur moi_-_même et à vrai dire je serais incapable de dire si oui ou non nous sommes dans la bonne direction.

"Je pense qu'on devrait revenir sur nos pas."

"Pour aller par où ?" demandai_-_je en observant le couloir sombre.

"Aucune idée."

"Très bien, allons de ce côté."

Je désigne la gauche. Tout un dédale de couloir qui s'étend à l'infini. On n'a pas idée de faire de si grand château !

"Déjà, on est à quel étage ?" me demande_-_t_-_elle.

Je hausse les épaules.

"Regarde un peu s'il n'y a pas un escalier de ce côté…"

Elle désigné l'opposé du couloir. J'y vais. Ah ! Non seulement, il y a un escalier, mais en plus, il semblerait que ce couloir débouche vers l'étage des sortilèges.

"C'est bon Granger, tu peux venir, c'est par ici", dis_-_je en faisant signe qu'elle vienne.

J'attends…j'attends… mais qu'est_-_ce qu'elle fiche ? Je reviens sur mes pas, histoire d'aller la chercher.

"Granger !" appelais_-_je.

Merde, elle est où ? Elle m'énerve cette fille, c'est pas possible !

"Granger !"

J'avance le long du couloir obscure (il y a peu de fenêtre de ce côté) et j'arrive au croisement de deux grands couloirs. Elle est là, mais pas seule.

Aïe.

* * *

**S.s.S

* * *

**

"Tiens tiens, si ce n'est pas Drago Malfoy…" me lance une voix plus que ravie et un brin sadique.

"Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ici, Blaise ?" demandai_-_je.

Je le regarde des pieds à la tête. il n'a pas changé : ses yeux bruns café cachés derrières une paire de lunettes, ses cheveux de la même couleur café, dressés sur sa tête et maintenus magiquement, sa haute taille, son teint légèrement halé. Zabini Blaise. Futur mangemort de mon année, à Serpentard, lui aussi.

"J'avais _oublié_ une de mes capes, dans le dortoir, au mois de juin…" répond_-_il. "Alors, on a trouvé une nouvelle maison de vacances, Drago ?"

"Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut te faire ? Laisse_-_nous passer."

"Oui, bien sûr… je demandais justement à la sang_-_de_-_bourbe pourquoi elle se promenait seule dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Il semblerait que j'ai une réponse toute faite."

Il s'approcha de Granger et lui murmura à l'oreille un « c'est pas beau de mentir, ma jolie ».

"Blaise, rentre chez toi", dis_-_je le plus naturellement du monde.

"Papa Malfoy sera ravi de savoir que son fils est arrivé sain et sauf à Poudlard."

"Fais gaffe à toi Blaise."

"Malfoy, tu sais très bien ce qui t'attend, retarder un peu plus ou un peu moins ton avenir ne te serre à rien. Tu entends ? A rien…"

"Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ?" dis_-_je, en m'approchant de lui. "Pourquoi fais_-_tu ça, toi ? T'aimes être soumis, rien d'autre."

"La ferme, Malfoy. Prépare_-_toi à revenir au Manoir Malfoy…"

Il se tourne ensuite vers Granger.

"Et toi, Granger, c'est trop tard pour fuir, tu es aussi impliquée."

Il la bloqua un instant contre le mur de pierres froides et passa sa main sous sa jupe.

"Dégage ! Connard !" hurla_-_t_-_elle en le giflant.

"Calme, Granger", répéta_-_t_-_il. "Les sang_-_de_-_bourbe n'ont rien à dire."

Il la bloqua encore plus.

"Tu vas la lâcher Blaise", m'énervai_-_je. "Lâche_-_la. Dépêche_-_toi de la lâcher."

Il s'exécute au ralenti.

"DEPECHE_-_TOI", criai_-_je.

Granger se libère de Blaise le plus vite qu'elle peut.

"Faites attention, une vie est si courte", articula Blaise avant de disparaître au détour du couloir.

**

* * *

**

S.s.S

* * *

"Ça va aller, Granger ?" lui demandai_-_je. "Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il vient de te faire."

"On va voir Dumbledore", me dit Granger.

Elle renifle.

"Te rends_-_tu compte que tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort ? Maintenant, ils savent où tu es."

"Que veux_-_tu y faire ? Lucius est puissant, il me veut. Et je refuse de lui obéir."

"Alors prépare_-_toi à une guerre entre toi et ton père."

"Elle est déjà commencée, cette guerre, et à cause de moi, tu en fais partie intégrante."

"D'ailleurs je te déteste, Malfoy", me dit_-_elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

"Désolé."

"Oh oh un Malfoy qui s'excuse deux fois en une minute, il faut le noter…"

"Je ne plaisante pas, Granger."

Sans m'en rendre compte (je ne sais pas si c'est le cas de Granger), on est arrivé pile devant les escaliers de marbre. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver Dumbledore et lui expliquer qu'un apprenti mangemort vient de rentrer tout bonnement dans le château et qu'il nous a menacé…

**

* * *

**

S.s.S

* * *

"La meilleure chose à faire est, à mon avis, de rester dans votre salle commune et de ne quitter ce coin du château sous aucun prétexte. Je vais de ce pas aménager d'autres pièces adjacentes à vos appartements, cuisine et diverses salles pour vous détendre tout en étant en sécurité."

"Et pour les cours du professeur Rogue ?" demanda Granger.

"Le professeur Rogue est peut_-_être en danger en restant à Poudlard, il est partit ce matin au QG de l'ordre du phénix", expliqua gravement Dumbledore. "Vous m'avez compris, plus de sortie en dehors du périmètre que je tracerai, est_-_ce clair ?" nous demanda le vieil homme.

"Oui."

* * *

_Voilààà__ ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu… _

_Pour la suite, je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterai car le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit oO_

_Donc, s'il vous plaît ne me demander pas quand je posterai la suite, je n'en ai aucune idée_

_Voilàà__, et bonnes vacances à vous ! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? essaye de retenir un énorme cri Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 17 reviews ! Je vous aime !_

Une fan du couple Dray Mione : Merci ! Tu es trop gentille d'avoir mis des reviews à plusieurs de mes fics ! GSPR que la suite te plaira ! Kiss

Le Saut de l'Ange : coucouuu ! ça va ? Tu aimes mon humour dans cette fic ? tsss il est pourri pourtant… voilàà le chap 10 tu l'aimeras, hein ? mdrr ! allez bizoux à plus !

ghotika malfoy : merciiii ! Tu la liras jusqu'à la fin ? cool mais je sais pas quand elle finira ni comment lol

zeeve lelula : salut ! Merci pour tes gentils mots, mais tu vois j'ai déjà reçu pleins de reviews avec jsute le mot « suite », et je sais pas trop, mais ça me fait très bizarre lool, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas l'arrêter, cette fic ! Et non, j'en ai pas marre de ce que tu raconte, tss ! bisous !

Violette : saloute ! ça va ? Mdr pour la petite histoire avec 100 reviews ! hélas nan, pas encore la centaine ! C'est assez bizarre en soi, pcq sur un autre site où je poste, j'ai plus de 140 reviews pour le même nombre de chapitres lool ! Pour répondre à ta question : Blaise est entré dans le château en déjouant la vigilence d'un elfe posté justement à l'entrée hé oui ! Et pour ta dernière question, Hermione est si froide avec Malfoy pour une très bonne raison, mais… je compte faire un prochain chapitre avec son point de vue qui expliquerait son comportement ;-) mdrr Vio à la recherche de petites citations comiques tsss, allez bisouuuuus !

Rose Potter : merci ! et oui je sais, je devrais faire des chapitres plus longs, mais j'y arrive plus très bien, avec toutes mes fics en cours, c'est incroyable, j'arrive plus à suivre ggrrr…

Pauapu : merci ! Voilà la suite !

Agrippine57 : coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

Nanie : Blaise ? Faut regarder dans le premier tome, lors de la répartition /écarquille les yeux/ tu…tu t'EXCUSES d'avoir écris une longue review ! Mais tu es foooooooolle ! J'adore ça ! Tu peux sans problème m'écrire des pages et des pages mdrrrrrrrrr

Laure : coucouuuu ! oui je vais bien et toi ? Et merci pour ton clavier ! Il est top ! J'arrive facil à passer des lignes mnt rêve Merci merci miss ! Et pour les compliments aussi ! Bisous !

Sarah Black : yeah ! Saluche ! J'm ta review ! Elle est cool ! Merciii

PinKuJuBeS : merciiiii :P

Kathy Magda : Ah merci ! Longue review tjs récompensée par une longue rar (nouveauté nouvelle) hum… oui oui je confirme, les mecs restent loooongtemps dans la salle de bain, c'est affligeant fin bon, ils sont font beaux aussi, on va pas s'en plaindre :p

Oui, drago commence à avoir la trouille, tsssssss

Par contre, avec ce chapitre, je fais trop la sadique, je vais recevoir des milliers de tomates … au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurss

Ffin voilà, merci mille fois pour ta review, je l'ai vraiment bien aimée ! Gros bisous ! (etait pas longue ma rar en plus àlàlà….)

Buzame : j'adore les pendus quand c'est pas de trop longs mots hehehe

DicesMaster : on prononce à l'anglais ton pseudo ? mmh ?lol merci pour ta suggestion , je ferai certainement un point de vue Hermione, mais pas tout de suite, faut un peu de suspens hehehe, merci pour tes compliments ! Bisous !

malfoyhermy : coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Je sais pas trop si la suite sera mouvementée, j'ai pas l'impression, tu me diras quoi ! lol mais bon un peu d'action va arriver hé oui !

Oceana-666 : ma première revieweuse de ce chapitre ! Merci merci ! Voilà la suite, GSPR qu'elle te plaira ;-) biz

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas une petite review à la fin !

* * *

_

Chapitre 10

- Abbot, Jeremy

Un petit garçon, cheveux blonds, avança vers le tabouret central. Le choixpeau parlementa un instant avec lui et l'envoya à Pouffsouffle, rejoindre sa sœur, Hannah.  
Une acclamation bruyante s'éleva.

- Barsdof, Emily … Gryffondor.

Granger applaudit à s'en rompre les doigts.

- Barsdof, Amaury … Serdaigle.

Tiens, des jumeaux. Ça nous fait une belle jambe, franchement.

La répartition continue, mais je n'écoute que d'une oreille. Les premières années, c'est les premières années. Conclusion : on s'en fiche éperdument.

Granger est assise en diagonale de moi. Elle n'arrête pas de réprimander ceux qui parlent alors que _elle_, elle n'a pas arrêté une seule seconde d'ouvrir son clapet de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Sauf bien sur, quand le choixpeau réfléchi.

Elle n'est vraiment pas gênée, cette fille. Et elle m'énerve.

Finalement, même si je me suis ennuyé tout le mois d'août, quand elle est partie rejoindre Potter et la belette au QG de l'Ordre Machin, je suis bien content qu'elle se soit cassée. Faut avoir un sérieux penchant maladif pour vouloir rester près d'une fille comme elle plus d'une semaine. C'est qu'elle nous ferait devenir comme elle.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de me morfondre sur mon triste sort (entendez par là, admirer Granger étaler ses connaissances).

Dumbledore s'est levé et le silence s'installe.

- Bien, avant que le festin ne commence et puisque la répartition est terminée, passons au règlement intérieur ainsi qu'à la répartition de nos deux Préfets en Chef.

Un murmure parcourt la salle. Quelle joie, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout va encore nous piquer sa petite crise de supériorité.

- Et je suis certain que Mlle Granger et Mr MacMillan veilleront –et n'hésiteront pas- à faire respecter ces règles au mieux.

Et elle joue la petite fille émotionnelle qui ne s'en doutait pas.

Finalement, je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir été choisi. Ou plutôt, je suis satisfait d'avoir répondu 'non' à cette offre pourtant alléchante.

**

* * *

**

S.s.S

* * *

Après un certain temps d'absence, le professeur Rogue est de retour à Poudlard. Sûrement que sa vie n'est plus en danger une fois les vacances terminées. Ou simplement le fait que son travail reste primordial. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, Severus Rogue est dès à présent prêt à dispenser ses cours de potions.

Par contre, un fait notoire est qu'il n'a pas encore avantagé sa propre maison d'une dizaine de points par ci et d'une quinzaine par là… Il n'a d'ailleurs pas (encore, espérons-le) enlevé de points à Gryffondor. C'est pourtant l'une de ses spécialités ! J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il n'est pas dans son chaudron, aujourd'hui.

Mon impression se renforce à l'instant même où Granger lève la main. Il répond à la question et ne sous-entend aucune insulte à la je-sais-tout.

Il est étrange également de voir Rogue penché sur son bureau et ne prenant pas la peine d'inspecter minutieusement les potions en ébullition. D'ailleurs, lorsque la cloche annonce la fin du cours, il nous aboie presque un « AVEZ L'INTENTION DE CAMPER OU QUOI ? » qui se traduit par un raclement de chaises et de chuchotements graves.

Je sors moi aussi de la classe bien que je ne sois pas pressé. J'entends tout autour de moi des « complètement malade Rogue, aujourd'hui » et des « super cours de Potions ! » teintants.

Je me passe de remarques. Et puis… à qui pourrai-je les dires, mes remarques ? Mes deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle, toutous suprêmes, sont agglutinés à Blaise, leur nouveau chef –suprême.

Je n'en ai que faire. Ils étaient vraiment idiots. En revanche, la très chère Pansy Parkinson établit son nouveau plan diabolique avec ses copines débiles. Elle est d'ailleurs venue me voir hier soir, après le festin. Elle m'a dit d'une voix très menaçante que « quoi que je fasse, l'an prochain, elle serait ma femme ». Charmant…

Blaise ne manque pas de me lancer une petite réplique cinglante à chaque fois qu'il me croise –c'est-à-dire à peu près toutes les heures, aux inter cours… et puisqu'il est mon cher camarade de dortoir, on peut dire que ses petites insultes de mangemort fusent matin et soir. Faudrait que j'écoute s'il parle dans son sommeil…

Je lui réponds soit par une insulte visant à le blesser dans son orgueil, soit je ne réponds que par un regard noir signifiant qu'il vaut mieux pour lui ne pas dépasser les bornes.

Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne les dépasse jamais. Peut-être a-t-il reçu ordres de Lucius ?

**

* * *

**

**S.s.S**

**

* * *

**Finalement, en y réfléchissant bien, je pense que tout ce que j'ai fait depuis un certain temps, je ne le regrette pas.  
Je ne suis plus obligéde devoir supporter les ricanements de Crabbe et Goyle, plus obliger de m'afficher au bras de Pansy, même si celle-ci tente le tout pour le tout pour garder sa supériorité sur je-ne-sais-quoi/qui. Finalement, en y réfléchissant bien, je pense que tout ce que j'ai fait depuis un certain temps, je ne le regrette pas.Je ne suis plus obligéde devoir supporter les ricanements de Crabbe et Goyle, plus obliger de m'afficher au bras de Pansy, même si celle-ci tente le tout pour le tout pour garder sa supériorité sur je-ne-sais-quoi/qui. 

Mais d'un autre côté, il y a quelques petites choses qui (je dois bien me l'avouer) sont regrettables. Et c'est étrange, la mort de ma mère m'affecte (presque) autant que le petit épisode qui s'est passé au Manoir pendant ma détention et celle de Granger.  
Parce que, en fait, je suis sûr que Granger tait ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, la semaine où elle était retenue par cette horde de mangemorts. Je suis sur qu'il s'est passé quelque chose mais jamais elle ne me le dira. Et même si je tente de me le cacher à moi-même, ça me ronge de ne pas le savoir.

Elle qui avait l'air si malheureuse pendant le laps de temps que nous sommes restés enfermés à Poudlard… elle est maintenant pleine de joie. Vraiment bizarre cette fille…

**

* * *

**

**S.s.S**

**

* * *

**La première semaine de cours s'achève seulement.  
Elle était interminable. J'ai bien cru que jamais elle n'arriverait. Une vraie routine s'est déjà installée : cours-dodo-cours-manger-manger… La première semaine de cours s'achève seulement.Elle était interminable. J'ai bien cru que jamais elle n'arriverait. Une vraie routine s'est déjà installée : cours-dodo-cours-manger-manger… 

A moins que ce ne soit dans un autre ordre, cours-cours-cours-cours-dodo-cours-manger-manger…

Moui. Er un seul cours semble durer plus que le « manger-dodo-manger ». C'est pénible.

Je suis dans la bibliothèque et je termine mon devoir de Potions (je serai ainsi débarrassé de tout devoir jusque lundi).  
J'ai déserté la salle commune des serpents –particulièrement siffleurs pour ce vendredi- et surtout, j'évite au maximum Pansy et sa connerie.

- Ah ! Tu es là Drago.

Oh. Non. Pas besoin de lever la tête. Elle ne mérite pas tant d'attention. Elle dépose une lettre devant moi.

- Ton père t'envoie du courrier.

Elle s'assied –ou plutôt s'agglutine- à moi et déjà, décachette la lettre.

- Pansy, dégage, lui dis-je, la regardant dans les yeux.  
- Mais Draguich…  
- Je te le dirai pas deux fois.

Elle semble refroidie, mais elle ne part pas pour autant. Je pousse une plainte. Cette fille, je ne la supporte pas. Des fois, je me demande laquelle d'elle ou de Granger est la pire.  
A coup sur, Parkinson bat tous les records.

- Je suis sûre que la lette annonce la date de nos fiançailles ! glapit-elle, surexcitée.  
- Parkinson, casse-toi ou je te jette un sort.

Elle se lève, me lance un « c'est bon, on se voit plus tard » et disparaît, laissant une traînée de parfum vanillé derrière elle.

Charmante intention.  
Je plisse le nez et entame la lecture.

Je n'ai le temps que de lire la formule de politesse, en l'occurrence : _« Drago,… »,_ que Parkinson se réinstalle face à moi. Mon soupir de tout à l'heure redouble d'intensité et je dis, sans lever les yeux de la fine écriture de Lucius :

- Je croyais avoir été clair.

Je sors ma baguette et finalement, je lève les yeux et pointe ma baguette entre les deux yeux de Parkinson…

…qui est en vérité Granger.

Hourra ! Miracle ! Les deux filles les plus chiantes de Poudlard me rendent une visite de courtoisie. Avec un peu de chance, Lucius va s'amener lui aussi et on dansera pour fêter cette heureuse visite !  
Ouais, je ferais mieux de fermer mon esprit à cette éventualité.

Essayons maintenant de déterminer laquelle des deux est vraiment la pire.

Je range ma baguette. Granger guette mes faits et gestes.

- J'ai entendu ce que tu viens de dire à Parkinson, me dit-elle.

Je me replonge dans la lettre de Lucius.

« Drago… »

_  
_  
- Tu m'écoutes ?

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, honnêtement, de savoir qu'elle sait que Pansy vient de m'apporter une lettre ? Ces Gryffondor sont d'une stupidité… je pousse un énième soupir.

- Déballe ton chaudron, dis-je à Granger.

Cependant, mes yeux n'ont pas quittés le parchemin.

_« Drago,… » lis-je pour la troisième fois. _

« Cette lettre est le dernier avertissement … »

_  
_  
- Qu'en penses-tu ? demande cette si désagréable voix de Miss Je Sais Tout.  
- Tu disais ?

Elle se (re)lance dans ses explications.

- …et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas été choisi Préfet en Chef, acheva-t-elle.

Je rêve. Elle vient m'accoster comme si on était les plus grands amis du monde.

- Granger, parfois, il t'arrive de faire marcher ta tête ? Tu sais, réfléchir….  
- Très drôle, Malfoy.  
- Puisque tes talents de Miss Je Sais Tout se limitent au bouffage intégral de L'Histoire de Poudlard et aux manuels scolaires…ainsi qu'au plan du château (et encore..) je vais t'expliquer clairement, moi.

Elle me lance un regard noir. Je lui en donne un beau en échange du style « Tu me fais pas peur ».

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé cet été ? (elle hoche la tête). tu te souviens de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Oui.  
- Voilà, tu l'as ta réponse. Bon, maintenant, tu me laisses finir mon travail. Salut.

_« Le dernier avertissement… après cela, il n'y aura plus à espérer que tu portes le noble nom des Malfoy. »_

- Dumbledore a sûrement du te proposer d'être Préfet en Chef, non ?

La chance d'être un Malfoy vous procure certains avantages. En l'occurrence, reste maître de soi est facile. Hyper simple.

Malheureusement (pour Granger dans l'immédiat), il semblerait que Lucius ne veuille plus que je le porte, ce nom.

Je me lève.

Pince rapplique, ameutée par le bruit.

Elle nous précise le règlement interne à la bibliothèque (PAS de bruit, PAS DE NOURRITURE…). Elle me confisque ma tablette de chez Honeyducke. Sale mégère. Je grogne.

- Bon Granger, tu sais qu'on est pas copains tous les deux, alors arrête de venir et n'essaye pas de te faire bien voir, ok ? On a rien à se dire, ok ?

Je sors de la bibli. Finalement, j'aurais du m'enfermer dans mon dortoir.

- Et tu oublies ce que tu m'as dit ?  
- Tu parles de la fois où je t'ai dis que tu étais pire que Pansy parkinson ? dis-je avec un ricanement.  
- Non, je te parle de la fois où tu m'as dis que j'étais impliquée dans ta petite guerre Malfoy VS Malfoy.

Je stoppe. Là encore, je me maudis d'être tombé sur Granger et d'avoir accepter le logement estival de ces quelques jours.

- Et si on allait discuter au calme ? me propose aimablement la nouvelle Préfète en Chef.

Résigné, je la suis. Elle me guide jusqu'à une classe vide. Referme la porte derrière elle.

Après tout, peut-être vais-je en apprendre un peu plus sur 'l'évènement' qu'elle se tue à me taire. Avec un peu de chance, elle me dira ce qui la pousse à vouloir me parler alors que c'est elle qui a supplié Dumbledore de l'envoyer à ce fichu QG anti-Voldemort.

- Pourquoi Dumbledore ne t'a pas désigné Préfet en Chef ?  
- Parce que j'ai refusé ! J'ai autre chose à faire que d'effectuer des rondes jusque minuit pour vérifier que les petits ne dépassent pas le couvre-feu.  
- Le pouvoir sur les autres élèves ne t'intéresse plus ?  
- Je suis Préfet. Je peux toujours remettre Potter au rang d'un élève de première. Je peux l'interdire toute sortie à Pré Au Lard si je veux. Et je bénéficie toujours de la salle de bain des Préfets. Je me plaints pas, tu vois. Et puis, j'ai une bonne partie de mangemorts à mes trousses, tu comprendras donc que je préfère occuper mes soirées à la DCFM. Faut te faire un dessin –couleurs ?  
- Non.  
- Bien. L'interrogatoire est-il fini ?  
- Oui.

Je salue Granger d'un signe de tête.

Elle reprend le chemin de la bibliothèque. Je décide de finir mon devoir dans le dortoir. L'endroit sera moins peuplé.  
Faut aussi que j'achève la lecture de cette très belle lettre de Lucius.

**

* * *

**

S.s.S

* * *

_« Drago, _

Cette lettre est le dernier avertissement…

… après cela, il n'y aura plus à espérer que tu portes le noble nom des Malfoy.

Samedi premier octobre, lors de la sortie à Pré Au Lard, je viendrai te chercher.

N'essaye pas de jouer au plus malin. Sinon, ce que tu vis pour le moment ne sera que plaisanterie face à ce qui t'attend…

Si tu refuses…

Je compte sur toi, fils. »

Quel enfoiré. Manque pas d'air lui.

Je grimpe l'escalier de pierres et arrive ainsi au dortoir. Je crois que mes devoirs attendront demain, finalement. Je veux dormir.

Je fais coulisser le rideau vert de mon lit et mon cœur manque un battement.

Pansy Parkinson se trouve en sous-vêtements sur MON lit. A L'AIDE. QUELLE HORREUR !

Il me faut une seconde et trente centième pour la détailler.  
Franchement, on ne m'a pas vraiment appris à faire face à ce genre de situation. Retranscrire ce fameux décor ne serait que dégoûts.

Parkinson est une des filles qui portent certainement les plus abominables habits de luxe.

Et la pose dans laquelle elle se trouve… Pitié.

Hilarant. C'est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit. J'éclate de rire.

Elle pousse un petit soupir et dit :

- J'aurais du me douter que tu préférerais sans rien… Mais ils étaient tellement sexy..  
- De quoi tu parles ? demandai-je, perplexe.

Et elle dégrafe son soutien-gorge.

Ok. Mon éclat de rire s'accroît.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, j'me barre, dis-je.

Je dévale les escaliers, toujours secoué d'un spasme. Au moins, une chose est sure, elle ne va pas me suivre dans l'immédiat ! Alléluia !**

* * *

**

S.s.S

**

* * *

**

- Malfoy ! MALFOY !

Une seule pensée chatouille mon esprit : on n'est tranquille que dans la mort.

Je ne peux faire un pas sans qu'une personne m'accoste. Blaise, Parkinson, Hermione Granger et maintenant………………………(je pousse un geignement ennuyé)…

- Weasley !  
- Viens avec moi, j'ai un truc qui me trotte dans la tête et j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que c'est… commence le roux.  
- Première nouvelle du jour ! Weasley a repéré son cerveau ! Magnifique !  
- Absolument tordant Malfoy. Viens avec moi.

La grande perche rousse m'attrape le bras et résigné –mais curieux- je suis sa dictature.

Il referme la porte d'une quelconque salle de cours et débite ces propos qui ne m'apparaissent que très peu clair. Pour le faire enrager, je lui demande de tout reprendre. Il marmonne un « imbécile » et dit :

- Je voudrais savoir ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Hermione cet été. C'est clair, non ?  
- Je … heu …

Ron Weasley est si rouge que je pourrais poser mon doigt sur sa joue, qu'il (mon doigt) serait brûlé au second degré.

Poussons jusqu'au troisième…

- Tu veux dire avant ou après que j'ai couché avec elle ? Précise, s'il te plait, Weasley !

* * *

_Niark niark niark ! Chapitre fini ! Alors aloooooors ? Me tuez pas sivoupléé_


End file.
